


Monster and Pet

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 0 to 60 in seconds, Character Driven Plot, Emotional pain, Everything Hurts, F/M, Grillby's first name is Royal, M/M, Master and Pet in title only, Not intended to be a slavery story, Pets are more like hard workers than slaves, Pets have some rights, Sexy Times, Summerized ending, lots of screaming, misplaced blame, monsters are pretty cool bros, monsters on the surfaces, sad angry bone boys, sans thinks intelligence is sexy, sex in odd places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: When Monsters rise from the Underground, humans promptly lose the ensuing war. The Monsters quickly assert their dominance and humans are reduced to "Pets." However, while not quite paradise, various global conflicts have ceased as well as local concerns, like different crimes. Being a Pet isn't all that bad either, as there are laws put in place to protect you and Monsters rather treat you as a assigned worker than an actual slave. You still have to go to school until you are 19 and after that, you go to one of the Educational Pet Centers, where you learn all the basic rules of being a Pet, as well as choose a Specialization.You've just graduated form the local EPC with a Specialization in Monster and Home Care, the most difficult, but impressive, Specialization a Pet can receive. As the only Pet in your class with this Specialization, this makes you an easy pick for your new Master, Sans. But, upon leaving, you notice the stares and whispers. Sans tells you that you are replacing a previous Pet that he and his brother had... "issues" with....And it seems as if not everyone has moved on....Master and Pet in title only; not intended to be a slavery storyUnderfell AUSummarized ending.





	1. You are His

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Reader Insert, Monster and Pet! This story has been in development for quite some time. There's a lot of emotion in this story, so it feels more character driven than plot driven. While it will go into some darker areas, it shouldn't be as heavy as i hope you break me. The story is half-way written and planned to the end, so, barring any freak accidents, we should be able to cruise on through this one. Enjoy!

The doors to the large auditorium open and behind them is a towering, hulking Skeleton dressed in a midnight black suit, the coat topped with a wild bush of tan faux fur. His fangs are chewing at a toothpick, like a shark chopping down on its prey. Blazing crimson lights glow from his deep sockets. He walks in, his very presence commanding the room.

He “sockets” you, his large pinpoints shifting over your body which is clad in your school uniform--- a snow white, short-sleeved, button up shirt and a navy blue and white plaid skirt.

“This is it?” He grumbles to the three other Monsters---an Astigmatism, a Vulkin and a Madjick (the school’s admins)--- at the table in front of you.

“Uh, well, Mr. Skeleton,” the pink Astigmatism starts. “As you know, the Specialization in Monster and Home Care is the most difficult Specialization to earn. So, the pool this year, is um… very… small.”

The Skeleton gnaws on the toothpick, fangs in a frown. “More like a cup than a pool. Tha thing’s gotten so difficult only one managed ta graduate this time. Unbelievable….” His voice is deep, like molten lava.

“Our apologizes, sir…,” the eyeball monster murmurs in a shaky voice.

The Skeleton grumbles again and strolls over to you.

You give a low bow of respect for your possible Master--- granted, he doesn’t have much of choice. You _literally_ are the only Pet graduating in your class with your Specialization--- and saying that earning such a degree is “difficult” is an understatement. You have so much knowledge on Monster physiology, magic, food, etiquette, sickness, stats, on and on, that you’re surprised your head hasn’t exploded yet.

But, long days and longer nights had led up to this moment: being taken in by a Monster and taking care of their family and home in any way they requested.

You may be the _only_ choice, but by the Gods Above and Below, you are going to act as if you are the _best_ choice.

So, you remain bowing until the Skeleton grumbles, “Stand up straight. I wanna get a better look.”

“Yes, Sir,” You straighten up, breath slow and deep as the Skeleton circles you.

A moment of silence goes by before he asks, “What do ya know ‘bout thought experiments?”

The question catches you off guard for a moment, but you remember that Monsters often ask potential Pets questions to test them on their Specialization. Such trivia is more general for your Specialization, but you had taken some time to pick up more random and obscure tidbits.

“Thought experiments,” You repeat to yourself. “Well, I know of Laplace’s Demon, Maxwell’s Demon, Russell’s Teapot. I believe Descartes had one, too?”

The Skeleton stops short in front of you, sockets peering down at you. A smirk then glides across his skull, inch by inch.

“A’ight, I’ll take care her,” he announces.

You smile, proud of yourself. You can tell by his smirk that he believed you to be the best choice and not just the only choice. Thanks to all your hard work--- long hours of studying and cramming, of reading and note taking--- you finally have a Master.

Before you leave, your Master heads over to the table of the three Monsters. He pulls out a checkbook and pen from his inner coat pocket and jots down some information before tearing the check out and placing the slip of paper on the table.

The eyes of the Monster Admins widen.

“Use this ta ease tha Specialization requirements,” he orders as he puts his pen and checkbook back into his pocket. “Startin’ with First Years, that gives ya four years ta make sure more than one gets where she got,” he just a thumb bone at you. “Understand?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” the Madjick stutters, taking the check.

“Good.” And with that, the Skeleton turns away and begins for the door. “Pet, come on. We’re goin’ home.”

“Oh! Yes, Master!” You nod and hurry up behind him, disappearing in his massive shadow. He leads you down the long, empty hall of classrooms and lockers.

…Had he been the only one to come see if you were a good pick? But… today had been the Monster and Pet Meet Up for the newest graduation class. Only two hours ago had the halls been filled with Monsters from all over looking for new Pets. Your Specialization is rare, but covers what’s considered “high-tier ground.” You would have thought quite a few Monsters would have been lining up.

“I made a request,” the Skeleton starts. “I wanted ta be tha first one ta see all tha Pets with tha Monster and Home Care Specialization.”

…Oh….

He could do that?

Wait, how could he do that?

You don’t ask as he opens the doors to the sidewalk of the school. The sunny street is bustling with Monsters and their Pets. Ahead of you is a sleek, midnight black limo, another Pet standing at its backdoor.

…Is this Master’s limo?

You catch a logo on the door of the long car.

**BONE BROTHERS SECURITY NETWORK**

…Wait… the _citywide_ security network that works alongside the _Queen!?_ Your Master was one of _those_ "Bone Brothers"!? Then again, Skeletons are rare, so, maybe you shouldn’t be surprised that this Skeleton is head of the most prominent security system around, but still, what luck to have such a high profile Master.

When you reach the limo, the driver, eyes a bright green, hair tan and short, opens the door. ”Where to, Master?”

“Back home,” the Skeleton answers as he ushers you inside.

“Understood, Master,” he smiles and closes the door once the Skeleton is inside the chilled limo. The seats are plush, sinking under your weight. The windows are tinted, but you can still see outside, glimpsing an odd sight.

There are other Monsters on the sidewalk trying to look nonchalant as they motion to the limo and whisper. Their Pets are peering from behind them, eyes wide and curious.

You feel as though you’re on the wrong end of some gossip session. Your Master is high profile, right? What’s odd about him picking up a new Pet?

“Don’t let it get ta ya, Pet,” the Skeleton grumbles as he flicks his toothpick into a trashcan built into the limo's control console. “Mah brother and I, we had… issues… with our last Pet. Tried ta keep it on tha down low, but some other high rollers know ‘bout it. Now that I’m finally replacin’ our last Pet, they’ll be talkin’ again. Just ignore ‘em.”

You wonder what type of issues he had with his last Pet. Of course, he won’t tell you since he spoke about keeping the situation quiet. Well… so much for going on knowing what to avoid. Instead, you nod. “Yes, Master.”

The Skeleton glances at you before motioning for you to sit closer. You scoot over just as the limo hums to life and begins down the street.

Your Master leans in closer, large, bony hands resting on your thighs. He gives you a smirk. “Pet, when we’re alone, ya can call me Sans.”

Your eyes widen.

He… he was going to let you call him by his name? Already?

Only Pets who had a deep connection with their Masters received such a rare privilege.

“Ma-Master,” You stutter. “I… I couldn’t! We… we just…. I haven’t even officially started my work yet! I haven’t deserved---”

“Shh.” A thick phalange taps your lips. “It’s an award,” he tells you.

You stare. “An… award?”

“Fer impressin’ me earlier. I don’t get a lot of people ta have deep conversations ‘bout stuff like that with,” he admits.

 So… Sans asking you about thought experiments hadn’t been some sort of test--- well, not the kind of test you had been thinking, at least. He wants more than just a smart Pet to do their job. He wants someone he could have a meaningful conversation with….

You blush at the honor.

Sans smirks then leans in closer. “Speakin’ of impressin’ me, ya also got me goin’ in another way.”

…Another way?

His hands slip up your thighs.

Oh.

…Oh!

“Ma-Master,” You whisper.

“Hrm.” His phalange taps your lips again. “What I just say, Pet?”

“Ah…Sa-Sans, we…we shouldn’t….”

Sans chuckles. “Oh?” He’s close enough to rest his fangs on your neck, making you shiver. “What’s stoppin’ us?”

…Nothing, really.

Well… you could tell him you were uncomfortable and he would have to stop as per Pet Safety Laws made by the Queen in an attempt to cut down on rebellion.

However… you aren’t uncomfortable. His fangs are cool against your skin, his claws nibbling at your thighs with sharp kisses. Your hands rest on his coat near his shoulder joints and Sans lets his tongue dot your skin. You fingers clench his sleeves as a soft moan slips from your lips. He leans his body into yours, coaxing you to lie down on the seat. Your arms slide around the fur of his coat, your legs spread, allowing him to rest in between them and you feel his bulging sex.

You hadn’t thought you’d end up underneath your Master one day. Monsters fooling around with their Pets isn’t all that unusual, though everyone acts as if what you two are doing is taboo, giving the illusion of Monsters being above primal concerns like sex. However, everyone knew that behind closed doors, Monsters were probably the kinkiest creatures on the planet.

Knowing all of that, you let him slip you out of your panties then watch him unzip his pants and pull out a large cock glowing a deep crimson. You squirm as his tip finds your entrance and edges inside of your virgin tunnel. Gods, he’s thick, hot and pulsing. You hold tight to his jacket, close your eyes, grit your teeth as he begins to pump away, slow and deep, chipping away your virginity.

“Ah! Oh! Sa-Sans!” You cry out, holding on to the hulking Monster as he thrust deep inside of you.

Sans growls and grunts as your tightness and heat drive him closer to the edge. “Ah, yer all mine, Pet. Every inch of ya, inside and out. Hold on tighter ta me, Pet.”

Your arms and legs tighten around your Master as he goes into overdrive, pounding deeper and deeper. Your moaning grows louder and louder as the pressure builds.

“Sa-Sans… I… I feel like I’m going to…Ah!”

“S’all right, Pet. Let it out,” Sans breathes into your ear. “Let--- fuck--- let it… out!”

You cry out as warmth floods your tunnel filling you to the brim. The pressure in your core explodes and you cry out louder as heat pours from your sex.

With a sigh, your body relaxes and Sans piles on top of you.

“Hrm… that was amazing,” Sans purrs. “That was yer first time, right? I kinda felt yer cherry poppin’,” he chuckles low in his gut.

You can only nod, exhaustion and bliss washing over you. The only thing you can think about is rather you have time to nap. You’re not sure how long you have until you reach Master’s home.

You shiver a bit as Sans slips from your tunnel. Your eyes close, so you can only hear him digging around in compartments, then feel a warm towel cleaning you. The warmth makes you fall closer to sleep, but the sound of static keeps you from that blissful place.

“Master, we’re coming up the driveway.”

Sans leans forward and presses a button on the console. “Gotcha,” he answers before leaning back against the seat. He glances at you and gives you a quick smirk. “Well, let’s go introduce ya.”

You smile, nod and sit up to get dressed. You can sleep later.  


	2. The Other Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Main Staff and an unplanned meeting from an upset Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Papyrus appears!   
> Sans uses Harsh Reasoning.  
> ...it's not very effective.

As expected, your Master’s house is huge: a two-story, daffodil yellow mansion with pearl white columns and grand, gray stairs leading to a set of mahogany double doors.

The limo slows to a stop in the circular driveway and a few moments later, the door opens. Sans steps out first, then holds a hand out for you. You take the offer and step into the driveway, staring up at the grand mansion. As you do, Sans straightens out your shirt and skirt, then tells the driver to clean out the back seat.

“Come on, Pet,” he orders.

“Yes, Master,” You reply and follow him up the steps.

Sans opens the door to revel a large foyer carpeted with garnet red that kisses the white marble walls and honey yellow columns. A gorgeous shining silver staircase rises to a sparkling golden balcony.

In front of the staircase stands who you assume to be the Head Pets of each division Master needs to run the house. There are two men and three women of various appearances.

“Let me introduce ya,” Sans starts and begins from the left of the group.”First is Chrysoprase, or Chryso fer short. Head of mah money management. She takes care of the bills, taxes, income, budget, all tha money that comes ta tha house.”

Chryso gives you a smile akin to the Cheshire Cat. She’s short and plumb, and seems content in her blue and red plaid dress and headdress. Her eyes are a dusty gold. You notice a black collar around her neck housing two crossed bones and an apple green gem. “Grand ta meet ya, we’an,” she smiles.

You smile. “Likewise.”

“Next is Apatite,” Sans begins. “He’s tha record keeper---any sort of important paperwork goes ta him ta file away fer future reference.”

Apatite is taller and thinner than Chryso. His hair is a mysterious silver color, short with a few bangs. His forest green eyes are intense. He looks rather professional in a sleek midnight black pants and vest with a blue plaid shirt underneath. Again, you notice a black collar around his neck, the center holding an ultramarine-ish gem with a set of bones crossed behind the stone.

“A pleasure,” he bows his head and you bow back.

“Next is Tourmaline,” Sans continues. “He’s in charge of the cleaning staff, so ya have him ta thank fer everythin’ shinin’.”

Tourmaline is short like Chryso. His long, chestnut brown hair is braided in twin braids, the color matching his eyes which sit behind large glasses. While still dressed to work, you can tell he picked out the finest navy blue dress and daisy white apron and head scarf he has. He has on the same black collar, but his gem is black with white stripes.

He gives you a nervous wave and you wave in response.

“Next, is Amazonite,” Sans continues. “She’s head of tha kitchen staff and feeds tha whole house. She’s been taught by tha finest chefs in tha city so everythin’ always tastes perfect.”

Amazonite is… big, to say the least. She towers over you by a good foot and under her clean chef’s apron and sleeveless gray shirt is tanned muscles from top to bottom. Her curly blond-yellow hair is in a braid similar to Tourmaline’s and her hickory brown eyes are bright. You notice she seems to be wearing her collar as a headband across her forehead, showing off a grass green/forest green gemstone. Wearing her collar like this made sense in a way if doing so helps keep her hair out of the food.

Amazonite gives you a huge grin and slaps your shoulder. “Welcome abroad, partner!” she laughs, the sound echoing around the entry way.

You regain your composure (and balance) and give a weak smile. “Th-thank you.”

You hear Sans chuckle before moving onto the last Pet.

“Last, but not least is Lepidolite, or Lepi,” Sans starts. “She’s usually at one of tha main offices fer tha businesses--- we do not only security, but make all tha equipment ya need ta keep yer Pets happy and willing ta work as well as supply the closer EPCs with certain equipment. Anyway, Lepi handles all tha business paperwork, like payroll and expenses, but she also fires and hires, handles polices, pretty much anything business-wise me or mah bro don’t have time ta do on a given day.”

Lepi has a wide grin on her face and sharp sangria eyes. The dark shade matches her fiery cherry red hair. The pony tail pops against her tawny skin. Her outfit is similar to Apatite’s, but without the vest, giving her a casual business look. Her collar has a cloudy lavender gem on its center.   
”Nice t’meet ya!” she grins and juts out a hand.

You give the hand a strong shake. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“This will be yer main staff, Pet,” Sans informs you before turning to the group again. “She’s tha new head of tha household affairs. She’s been trained in everythin’ we’ll need ta get back inta top shape again. That said, let’s make this official.”

Sans turns back to you and reaches into his coat. He pulls out a small black box and opens the case to reveal a crossed bone collar like the other Pets, but this one has a violet-blue gem..

“Ya may have noticed that all tha Pets here are named after gemstones,” Sans starts. “It’s just mah way of showin’ that I “treasure” ya,” he snickers.

You hear a few groans and chuckles.

“Anyway,” Sans reaches up and buckles the collar around your neck. “This gemstone is called Iolite. ‘Posed ta give ya strength, self-confidence, and help in leadership. Perfect fer ya, doncha think?” Sans smiles.

You blush and smile back. Collars are a required standard for Pets, showing they are owned by a Master. Most of them have basic contact information, but there are a few Monsters who like to decorate them with designs, symbols and, in rare cases, gemstones. These are all optional (and expensive) of course, so the fact Sans had taken the time to order a gem collar not only for you, but for his main staff, shows he really does value his Pets. He could have spent the money on anything else, after all.

“Thank you for the beautiful collar, Master,” You reply, fingertips gracing the gemstone.

“Of course, Io,” he smiles. “Fer now, how ‘bout ya hang out with tha other Pets fer a bit? I’m gonna go take care of---”

A loud bang upstairs cuts Sans off. You see his smile sink in an instant, his sockets glaring. You and the rest of the staff follow his gaze to the balcony.

A tall, lanky Skeleton clad in a inky black suit glares back down at the group, pinpoints a smoldering neon orange. His gaze sets on you and for long, dragging seconds, you can’t move, blink, breath.

Hate.

His intent, his feeling towards you is pure, raw hate.

You jolt to your senses when Sans squeezes your hand. You look at him and feel calm wash over your Soul, even though his dark gaze is locked on the taller Skeleton.

“Good afternoon, Papyrus,” he grumbles through fangs. “I thought ya’d be at tha office today?”

“Why is _that_ here?” he points at you.

You feel as if you’ve shrunk to an inch under his accusing phalange.

“This is Iolite,” Sans answers. “Today was the M and P Meet Up--- Graduation Day. We needed a new Pet---”

“For what purpose?” Papyrus interrupts.

“Ya know ‘for what purpose’,” Sans growls. “We need a new Pet ta help run things around here.”

“We do not!” Papyrus snaps.

“Yes. We. Do,” Sans’ words are curt and sharp. “Shit is barely held together here--- we run outta stuff, schedules fer breaks are all fucked, we can’t find shit half the time.”

“We can do that ourselves!” Papyrus counters.

“Papyrus, we are tha CEOs of three major companies. We don’t have time fer that stuff and neither do tha other Pets!” Sans exclaims. “We need someone ta coordinate this house. Iolite graduated with a Monster and Home Care Specialization. She’s trained fer this stuff---”

“So is Sodalite.”

And the room goes cold and quiet. You don’t hear breathing, the rustling of clothes, the creaks of the house. There is just anger cold and bitter quiet.

Sans lets go of your hand and bares his fangs. **“Do. Not.”**

Papyrus phalanges tighten their grip on the railing with small clicks. “You cannot replace her.”

“I already have.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Papyrus wails, making you jump.

The other Pets just look away. How often did Papyrus scream like this that they were now used to the shrill sound?

Sans straightens his coat, even puts the box back in the inside pocket. “Like I said, I already did. It’s time ta move on, Papyrus.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!!” The thinner Skeleton screeches.

“Papyrus---”

“YOU CAN’T!!”

“Papyrus---!!”

“WHAT IF SHE COMES BACK!?”

**“SHE TOOK HER COLLAR OFF! SHE AIN’T COMIN’ BACK!!”**

You stare at your Master, eyes wide.

…Their last Pet took her collar off?

The number one rule a Pet must follow is to **never** remove their collar. To do so is seen as disrespectful, disloyal, the greatest insult to Masters, most of which treated their Pets more like well-treated workers than actual pets underneath them.

Why would any Master want a Disobedient Pet to come back?

…Wait, how _would_ she come back? Disobedient Pets are sent off to “The Pound,” which is just a few steps above a normal prison, but not by much. If Papyrus thinks she might come back, had he appealed to the Queen? Or, had their Pet… ran off?

You have so many questions, but you can tell by Sans’ seething glare that questions will have to wait.

‘Ya listen ta me,” he growls. “She ain’t comin’ back. Don’t bring her up again, ya hear me!?” the Skeleton shouts. “Ya gonna treat Iolite with tha same respect ya had fer that traitor, got it? Io better not come ta me tellin’ me ya bein’ a douche ‘cause she ain’t ya “precious Sodalite.” As far as I’m concerned, that bitch is dead! And if ya got any respect fer yaself, ya’ll start thinkin’ tha same!”

“If you had any respect for me, you would have---”

“What!? Toldcha I was gettin’ a new Pet so ya could shout me down! I had ta do this alone ‘cause I knew ya’d flip out like this!” Sans counters. “I ain’t got time fer yer shit! Startin’ tomorrow, we’re gettin’ this house back in shape with or without ya!”

Papyrus growls before whipping around, storming back into his room and slamming the door closed.

Sans heaves a sigh before you and the other Pets all but bombard him.

“Are you all right, Master?” You ask.

“Yeah, do ya want some water, Boss?” Amazonite asks.

“I could request the limo if you’d like to go for a ride to clear your head,” Lepi suggests.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Sans reassures you all. “Actually, I do need tha limo. I gotta go get Io’s paperwork and finish fillin’ it out. Figured while I did tha borin’ stuff, she could get ta know ya guys. Just… didn’t think little bro would be here,” he admits. “Was hopin’ ta talk ta him at work…. Then again, he’s been locked up in his room fer weeks…. Guess I was expectin’ too much,” Sans grumbles. “Uh… anyway, he won’t try nothin’, he’s too busy poutin’.” Sans pats your head. “I won’t be gone long anyway,” he smiles. “So, huh, ya guys just… take a breather. I know ya can be a little sensitive ta stuff like that. Afterwards, one of ya can show Io around, okay?”

“Yes, Master,” You all reply as Sans heads to the door, where he pauses.

“Uh, well….” He looks back at all of you, sockets turned up. “I’m not sayin’ anythin’s gonna happen, but… I have tha Queen on speed dial in tha meetin’ room, okay?”

You and the rest of the Pets give each other nervous glances before looking back at Sans. “Y-yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, all the Head Pets (aside from Limo Pet) were going to be ladies. While editing, I thought this might come off as sexist, though my original intent was to have Lepi tell you that Sans hits on everyone, even Pets. But that wouldn't be until later and I didn't want anyone to think that Pets were just female humans or something. So, I made Tourmaline a guy because you don't really equate guys with cleaning, so I thought that would be interesting. I decided to make Apatite identify as male, though he's physically female. I hope Io and Apa can talk about this at some point, but just in case I can't get it in there, there it is in writing. 
> 
> Also, this doesn't change the fact that Sans hits on everyone. He doesn't care what's in your pants, he's just here to have a good time. ;3


	3. Back Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could you do this to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. I get to develop more of the Pets' personalities through speech and mannerism, probably my favorite thing to do in stories (well that and smut, lol).

“Well… that could have gone better, huh?” Lepi gives you a weak smile as she places a cup of tea in front of you.

You and the rest of the Pets are sitting at the dining room table, pouring tea and evaluating the past fifteen or twenty minutes in your own way: Tourma was fiddling with a long braid while Amazonite ran her fingers under the straps of her apron. Apatite sits back in his chair, arms crossed, eyes closed, mouth fidgeting. Chryso drums her fingers on the table before picking up her tea for another long sip.

You stare down at your tea, fingers tapping the side of your cup, only looking up when Amazonite gives a loud sigh.

“The two of ‘em,” she starts, “They never seem t’really get along, more like tolerated each other. Always been some kinda divide between ‘em, like a stream dividing rival farmin’ lands. Don’t know where it comes from. Must be somethin’ from childhood.”

Apatite nods as the rest of you sip your tea. “Up until recently, that divide has been manageable, but things have gotten far more difficult since Sodalite left.”

“More like ran away,” Lepidolite sneers, crossing her arms with a closed eyed glare.

Tourmaline stretches his arms out towards Lepi and waves his hands, as if trying to get her to calm down before she says something she would regret.

“Aye,” Chryso nods as she places her cup on her saucer. Her cat-like eyes look over at you. “Well, in case ya can’t tell, it be Sodalite ya be replacin’,” she “informs” you.

You give a sad smile. “I figured as much. So, that would mean she must have had the same Specialization as me.”

“Aye,” Chyrso nods again. “And, fer some time, things were… eh.…”

“Things could have been better,” Apatite explains, voice soft but strong. “Sodalite was a bare minimum sort of worker. She put in her hours and whatever wasn’t done could wait until tomorrow. “Overtime” and “late nights” were not in her vocabulary. Regardless, we got by well enough.”

“Hm,” You take a quick sip of tea. “Things didn’t sound so terrible.”

“Well, they weren’t,” Lepi starts. “Until Master Sans came onto Sodalite.”

You blink. “He came onto her?”

“Well, in all honesty, Master Sans flirts with all of his Pets,” Apatite answers. “I wouldn’t be wrong in believing he’s flirted with you, would I?”

“Uhh…,” You give a nervous smile.”S-sure, yeah. Flirted. Hm, but… he’s never gone farther than that?”

“Like what?” Lepi asks.

“Like… sex?”

The group blinks at you.

“No way!” Lepi laughs. “I mean, I have to admit, I’d be a honored. And… it’s not like I _haven’t_ thought about. Ama and I sometimes even talk about how big he might be.”

To that, Amazonite laughs, loud and boisterous.

“I personally have always thought he would be rather gentle,” Apatite blushes along with Tourmaline.

“Aye,” Chryso giggles. “Master Sans is a flirt, he is, but he’s never gone farther than that.”

“I see…,” You murmur. Interesting. “But, things changed when he flirted with Sodalite.”

“Hm,” Lepi nods behind her cup. “She asked him to stop and, you know, he’s legally required to do so thanks to the Queen’s laws. Man, I remember them drilling all of that into our head at school. Anyway, so, Master Sans stops flirting with her, of course. Master Papyrus happened to be there when the whole thing happened. And soon after that, he began to show interest in Sodalite.”

“Really?” You ask, leaning forward in interest.

Amazonite nods, crossing her arms. “Was the first time anyone had denied Master Sans. To Master Papyrus, seein’ someone deny his brother without fear, I think he saw that as brave. On top of that, he felt he had an ally in this invisible war betwixt ‘em. He took interest in Sodalite and she seemed to return the affection.”

“Wait,” You interrupt. “So… were they actually in love?”

“Well, Master Papyrus was,” Lepi answers. “Sodalite didn’t really change. She was always snarky and cocky. It got a little worse when Master Papyrus poured his affection on her.”

“I personally do not think she had any affection for him,” Apatite adds, mouth in a disgusted frown. “And after what happened, I cannot be swayed from this belief.”

You gulp. “What happened next?”

“Aye, the next part, is a wee mysterious,” Chryso admits. “Not sure what the trigger was, but we think Master Papyrus asked Sodalite to be his Personal Pet.”

Your eyes widen. “Personal Pet?”

“Hm,” Chryso nods before taking another sip of tea. “Indeed, we think he asked her to serve only him.”

“It had been a quiet night---up until we heard screaming!” Lepi swoops in, her own dark eyes wide, hands raised and fingers spread as the story picks up. “She comes charging out of his room, screaming about how he was so foolish, how she hated him, hated Master Sans, hated the whole Master and Pet set up. Master Papyrus was chasing after her, trying to get her to calm down, trying to tell he just wanted to be with her. She whips around!” Lepi stands up, hands in the air, getting more into the story. “ _‘How dumb can you actually be to think I care about you, that I care enough to do just anything you ask! I absolutely detest being a Pet, I detest being your Pet! The very idea of being with you or any Monster disgust me! I absolutely hate you and your kind! I wish you would all go back to Hell where you came from!’_ ”

You can only stare.

Had Sodalite really said all those things? You knew there were still Humans who resented being Pets. Though you had grown up knowing your fate, there were still older Humans who remembered how things were before the war. You could imagine them teaching their children their hate. But there was really nothing to be done--- weapons had been destroyed, leaving only Magic--- something most Humans had little control over--- as the only means of attack. Intent wasn’t even strong enough to kill Monsters. For one, the Monsters had somehow gotten so strong, that Intent didn’t matter and secondly, hating them was a bit hard when you were treated like a worker and not really an animal. As long as you did your job, Master would be happy with you, maybe even reward you with an extra break for the day. There were even sets of laws created in favor of Pets. How do you hate the very creature that made sure you had ways to ensure you felt safe and comfortable?

You hadn’t heard of a Pet insulting their Master like this, though. Running away in the night, sure. There were rumors of “Strays” in the desert outskirts of the city, though no one had gone to investigate. But, insulting their Master? Of course, you could imagine such a thing happening and a Pet could be punished for that. But, why risk such a fate when all you had to do was your task?

“So… what happened next?” You ask, hesitant.

“Well,” Lepi begins, her arms and voice lowering. “Master Papyrus tried to calm her down. He was absolutely beside himself. You could tell he couldn’t believe what she was saying. With every word, you could see his Soul breaking. But it was going to get so much worse. While she was screaming, why he was pleading with her, Sodalite just ripped her collar off. She ripped it off and threw it as Master Papyrus, right in his face! We were all shocked--- couldn’t move, couldn’t speak! Even Master Sans couldn’t react. But Master Papyrus….” Lepi looks down, eyes pained. “He just… collapses. He’s sobbing, asking her over and over… ‘How could you do this to me? How could you say all of this? …How could you do this to me?’ She just turned around and left. That was four months ago.”

“...And the house has been a mess since then,” Amazonite picks up. “With no one keepin’ track of everythin’ overall, we're just at a loss. Each of us has so much on their plate that we can’t always notice when somethin’s runnin’ low…”

“Or when things are misfiled,” Apatite mutters.

“When there’s a decimal where a comma should be,” Chryso groans into her hands.

Even Tourma looks defeated.

“So, when Master Sans said he was finally going to get a new Pet with Sodalite’s Specialization, we were ecstatic!” Lepi cheers with a clap of her hands. “Well… all of us except Master Papyrus,” she sighs. “I don’t know why, but he’s still convinced Sodalite will come back.”

“He loves her,” You murmur. “He’s not ready to admit she’s gone for good, so, until something makes him change his mind or he comes to terms with the situation himself… he’s going to wait for her to come back.”

The room goes quiet, save for a few tinks of tea cups.

You aren’t sure how to help in this situation. Your Soul aches for Papyrus’ unfortunate circumstances. Maybe you could ask Sans for more information. Though Sans does seem irritated at his brother’s stubbornness to move on, Papyrus is _still_ Sans’ brother in the end. Sans must want to help him feel better.

And even if he didn’t, you feel as if you have to try. Papyrus is also your Master and part of your Specialization is tending to your Master’s well-being.

You put down your teacup. “I’ll do what I can,” You announce. “Not only to straighten up the house, but to help Master Papyrus, too.”

The group give you some rather weak smiles.

They don’t think you can reach Papyrus.

In the end, all you can do is try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I guess Tourma is just mute? I don't really know yet. 
> 
> But man, Sodalite is terrible.
> 
> I look forward to making her worse. >=]


	4. Nothing to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour and a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second week of the story. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. Thank you for reading! :3

After tea, Lepidolite decides to show you around, starting in the dining room.

“The kitchen and laundry are through that door,” she points to the door opposite the entrance to the dining room. Here, Amazonite and Tourmaline give you quick waves and enter the kitchen. The rest of the group heads out to the foyer with you and Lepi.

“So, those doors lead to the Pet Quarters,” Lepi motions to her right to the row of wooden doors in the back of the foyer. “All the beds have sound proof walls around them so we can sleep without hearing other Pets snore or whatever, so it’s like a little room inside a room. I share my room and bathroom with Chryso, since her work is solo work and the Pets I work with belong to other Monsters. Apatite shares his room and bathroom with other “Paperwork Pets,” Amazonite with the Kitchen Pets and Tourma with the Cleaning Pets. That’s about four or five to a room. Upstairs,” she points to the door on the left, “ Master Papyrus’ room, in the middle is their own bathroom and then Master Sans’ room is at the end. Over here,” she guides you to the door on the left side of the foyer. “This is the meeting room. Sometimes, Master Sans brings over Monsters to talk business. There’s two other doors in there. The one directly across from the entrance is the security room. We’re not allowed in there. The other door goes into the Storage Room for all the paperwork. Chryso and Apatite usually work in there. Oh, that reminds me! Chryso has this cute little office full of pink---”

“Ah!” Chryso cries and slams her hands across Lepi's mouth. “Houl yer whisht, we’an!” she gives a nervous laugh. “Nothing special in my wee space-- in fact, it’s a dog’s dinner in there! Aye, I have so much I do! Ya do, too, don’t ya, Lepi?”

“Mrphr mrr!” Lepi groans. “Mmr!”

“Lepi, come with me!” Chryso sings.

The front door opens and Sans strolls in. He gives you all a curious glance. “Whatcha doin”? he asks.

Chryso pulls her hands away as Lepi rubs her mouth.

“We were just giving Iolite a quick tour, Master,” Apatite answers.

“Ah,” Sans nods as he walks over. “Well, I took care of tha paperwork. Iolite is officially part of the household,” he pets your head and you can’t help but smile. “I got everythin’ else taken care of upstairs.”

You cock your head. “Upstairs?”

Sans motions for your to head upstairs. Before he follows you, he gives Apatite a file. “Her paperwork-- copies, ya know. Ya know where ta put ‘em.”

“Of course, Master,” Apatite nods as he takes the file. He heads in the direction of the meeting room. Chryso and Lepi smile and wave at you before following Apatite who gives you a quick smile himself.

You smile and wave back before heading on up the stairs, Sans following you. Since you already know where his room is, you head straight for the closed door and pause in front of the room. Sans opens the door and escorts you inside.

Like you thought, the room is spacious, the bed taking up most of the left-hand wall. There’s a bedside table, covered in the books, next to the bed. Across from the bed is a large dresser with a tiny flat screen and coffee machine on top. To the left of that is the closet. A set of glass double doors leads out to a balcony overlooking the back yard. Everything has a deep, rich, chocolate brown color while the walls and carpet are a sort of tan-white. The color combination, along with the low lights on the wall, give the room a cozy feel.

“Ya like?” Sans ask as he closes the door.

“It’s lovely, Master,” You smile, walking farther into the room.

“Io, what I tell ya earlier?”

You turn around to find Sans approaching you, towering over you. “…Master?”

He cups your chin. “’member? When we’re alone, ya can call me Sans.”

“Oh,” You blush.

His other arm wraps around your waist and pulls you close. Your hands press against his rib cage. He leans down and kisses you, deep and slow.

You find yourself pressing more into his body, grip tightening on the lapels of his suit coat.

His arms tighten around you, the kiss deepens, becomes more heated.

“Master,” You breath. “Ah, we, we shouldn’t--- hmmm! So-someone might hear---mm!”

The kiss deepens once more, followed by a tongue, your bodies pressing even more into each other, arms tightening, hands groping.

A part of you wonders if this is what Sodalite and Papyrus had done. Judging by the story you heard, she probably never let Papyrus get close enough to let his hands wonder and squeeze, let his tongue swirl or his fangs kiss and nip at her skin.

Gods, you shouldn’t be doing this now, not during the day when everyone’s awake!

“S-Sans, pl-please,” You whisper as his fangs nibble your neck.

He growls into your ear. “You don’t gotta say please, baby. Just tell me whatcha want.”

You pull away a bit. “I need to talk to you about Sodalite.”

Sans leans away, like he’s been tugged by a string. “Why ya want ta talk ‘bout her? The other Pets told ya ‘bout her, right?”

“Yes, they did… they told me a lot of things, like how you’re a flirt,” You peer up at him.

Sans shrugs. “Well, I ain’t gonna lie ‘bout it.”

“But you haven’t had sex with any of the other Pets?”

“Nah,” Sans quips. “None of them turn me on like ya do.”

You stare hardens. “You were serious when you said I turned you on because I knew about thought experiments?”

“Well, yeah,” Sans answers. “In short, I think intelligence is sexy. Not sayin’ tha other Pets ain’t smart, but, they just don’t got that deep thinkin’ trait I’m lookin’ fer. Chryso is kinda a joker, Tourma’s shy, Apa prefers bein’ by himself and Ama and Lepi ain’t into thinkin’ beyond what they gone eat fer dinner.”

“They’re deep in other ways, though,” You start, voice soft. “They felt really bad about what happened to Master Papyrus.”

Sans sighs. “Ya don’t gotta be deep ta feel sorry fer an idiot.”

You glare and cross your arms. “Sans, really? Your brother had his Soul broken. Don’t you feel sorry for him at all?”

“Fuck no, I don’t!” Sans growls. “I warned him not ta get involved with her!”

You blink. “…You did?”

“Anyone with eyes could tell she was a half-assin’ stuck up bitch. But by tha time I got ta tha M and P Meet up that year, she was the only one left with her Specialization. I could tell by tha way she carried herself she was trouble.”

“Really,” You put your hands on your hips. “Didn’t stop you from flirting with her.” You feel a little immature for bringing that fact up, but still, how can Sans keep saying Sodalite was trouble and still show any interest in her?

Sans sighs. “I got a weakness fer thick asses. I’m sorry,” he groans. “Look, anyway, I told him not to get involved with her, that he was just gonna get hurt. I just…” Sans looks away, rubs the back of his skull. “Didn’t think it was gonna get that personal. Look, I… I get why… I get where Sodalite is comin' from. Just a generation or two ago, ya humans could do what ya want, then all of a sudden, some big bad monsters show up and take away yer ability ta do that. I’d be piss too. I’d… want ta hurt ‘em, too. That’s why we try so hard ta make ya guys comfortable. Gods Above and Below know ya don’t really deserve it after tha bullshit ya pulled on us tha first time, but tha Queen was adamant about not repeatin’ tha same level of punishment, so, we make ya guys comfortable, but… we know fer some of ya, it’s not enough. It’s not enough freedom. Ya get mad, ya insult us, ya run away. I understand why Sodalite did what she did….” Sans’ hands form fists. “ But she didn’t have ta hurt mah brother like that. He… he loved her, still loves her, and she ripped his Soul out and stomped it ta pieces. She coulda just ran away like all tha other Humans do, but no, she stayed with him, made him love her more and more until she just didn’t want ta deal with him anymore and she crushed him! She didn’t have ta crush him like that!” Sans growls, tears squeezing from his closed sockets.

You reach up and brush the tears away.

“And it’s not like I didn’t try ta help him,” Sans mutters, trying to chock back sobs. “But he just assumed I was gonna tell him ‘I told ya so’. Trust me, I was thinkin’ it. But… he didn’t need me adding to his shit, ya know? So, I gave him some space, but, after a while, I needed ta do somethin' ta get tha house back in order. I had ta do what I had ta. I got a lot mah shoulders.” His wet sockets look down at you. “I’m gonna be dependin’ on ya a lot, a’ight, Io?”

You nod, lowering your hands. “Of course. It’s what I went to school for after all. But… what about Master Papyrus? Isn’t there something we can do for him?”

Sans looks down at the carpet. “Just give him his space. Don’t take anythin’ he says personally. Just… let him be angry and upset.”

“But, aren’t you worried that---”

Sans gazes back at you. “Why are ya so worried?”

“It’s my job to worry!” You answer. “I don’t just oversee the house, I oversee my Master’s well-being! I can’t just do nothing while one of my Masters is suffering!”

Sans gives you a small smile. Your eyes lock with his soft glowing pinpoints. “Ya know, there’s somethin’ else I’ve been wonderin’ ‘bout.”

“Wh-what?”

“Why she got the hardest Specialization, just to half ass her work. Ya, Iolite, honestly care about Monsters. About other Pets. Yer perfect fer this job. I don’t know why Sodalite worked so hard just to… end up makin’ a mess like this.”

…That was a good point. Earning your Specialization had been grueling---from the beginning, the degree was always the hardest one to earn. So, why would Sodalite work so hard just to throw away everything? What had she been trying to really do?

You nod your head. What Sodalite had been trying to do was not any of your concern. You had to focus on the here and now. You harden your glance towards Sans’ wavering pinpoints.

“I need to do what I can to help him, Sans. It’s my job.”

Sans sighs, looks away as his hands stuff his pockets. He frowns a bit, sockets lidded in pained grimace. “Gods Above and Below, baby…. Ya really should just sit this one out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know a few people related to Sodalite and her running away and I wanted to explore that a little through Sans' sockets, which in turn lets you know how most of monsterkind feels about pets. They know it's not ideal for humans, so they try their best to make them comfortable at least, though they know some of them are going to run away anyway. I like the idea that Sans really does understand this, even seems to accept it as just how things are, but he's more pissed at how Sodalite hurt his brother. She could have insulted him and left, but instead, she let him fall for her, like she wanted to crush him at a certain apex for it to be more effective. She was cruel when she didn't need to be. Now, the question is, was it just mere hate or something else?


	5. A Nice Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your words of encouragement. They actually made me tear up! As you can see, I've decided to continue the story! (half of it is written out, so it's just a matter of typing and editing). It was the first time a story of mine produced such strong opinions and, as someone who hates conflict, my first instinct is to go the quickest route to stop the conflict from continuing. I'm glad I gave myself some time to think about all this and read your messages. Thank you so much for showing me just how interested you are in this admittedly different piece. I'll go into the tags and see if I can clean them up a bit, as well as delete the previous "chapter" in a bit so there's time for everyone to see this new chapter. I will be keeping your comments in my inbox though as I reminder of how much support I have! Thank you and enjoy! ^_^

After your talk with Sans, he opens the closet where your uniforms for different occasions are hanging. They’re all black and red of course--- skirts, button up shirts, pants, even low heels and boots.

“...And why, might I ask, are my clothes in your closet?” You give a sly glance.

Sans shrugs with a chuckle. “I was bein’ optimistic.”

You roll your eyes, then pick out a charcoal black, long-sleeved shirt, a black and red plaid skirt and slick, midnight black, ankle high boots. Sans tosses in a blood red tie and black thigh high socks.

You then head down the hall for a quick rinse before a soaking bath. Today is going to your last day to really relax. Tomorrow, you’re going to start bright and early and whip this house into shape.

But for now, you sink into the warm bubble bath of lavender and rose petals. Your mind trails back to Sans and you realize you’re not really sure where you stand with him. He hasn’t asked you to be his Personal Pet, but he seems to have made the fact that you’re his quite clear. Since he hadn’t made you uncomfortable (flustered and embarrassed, maybe,but not uncomfortable), you really don’t mind being his, even if he hadn’t “officially” asked. On top of that, there is something… attractive about him. His towering height, the way his claws dance over your skin, his fangs on your neck, his long tongue, his thick, huge cock….

You purr a bit.

No, there’s more than that.

Sans know what to do, he knows what he wants. He can admit his faults, he can see when things need to move forward, when he has to put aside the feelings of the one for the well-being of the many---even if that “one” is his brother. You understand Sans need to continue his businesses for the benefits of the Monsters and Pets who work at his companies, but at the same time, the fact he had more or less written Papyrus off still bothered you.

For all of Sans’ good traits, you have a hard time accepting that he just didn’t want to take the time to help his brother anymore. Sure, the job fell to you now, but still… the fact that Sans had given up to the point where he didn’t even want you to help… the whole thing just doesn’t sit well with you.

You look down at the cooling water, bubbles dissipating. A sharp knock on the door brings you out of your thoughts.

“Dinner should be ready, Io,” Sans’ gruff voice comes from behind the door.

“All right, I’m coming, Master,” You call and get out of the tub. As the water drains, you dry off, lotion up and get dressed. Sans is waiting on the landing, resting against the wall, toothpick wiggling in between his fangs. He glances at you, then smirks.

“Hm, ya lookin’ good,” he lumbers closer, hands coming to your waist. His phalange tips sort of tickle, making you giggle.

“Hey….” Sans starts, voice low.

“Yes?”

“So… my brother is eatin’ with us. Not sure how this is gonna play out,” he admits.

“Should I just eat later? Maybe with the other Pets?”

“Nah,” Sans waves off. “They already ate while ya were bathin’ and well….” He leans in closer, fangs grazing your lips. “Ta be honest, I kinda, maybe, put ya a little higher up on mah list of Pets.”

You cock a brow. “Like, what? Personal?”

“Nah, not that high up,” Sans answers. “On paper, yer official Head Pet of tha House. It’s a given, given yer degree, but havin’ it in writin’ just avoids any messes later. Anyway, that puts ya at the table with tha big boys. But, if it does go bad, ya can eat with tha other Pets startin’ tomorrow-- and, yeah, I know it’s kinda sudden, but, look…” Sans pulls away. “Papyrus needs ta get over Sodalite. Consider ya eatin’ with us his shock and exposure therapy.”

You groan. So, Sans does want to help his brother--- just in what may be the worst way ever. “You realize this is a terrible idea, right?”

Sans whips around with a snarl. “Eh, he’s askin’ fer a shock at this point. Les’go.”

You sigh, but follow Sans nonetheless. Soon you two walk into the dining room where Papyrus sits on the far side of the long, chocolate brown table. The perfect arrangement of kitchenware is placed in front of him, making Sans stop short.

“Oh… Grillby is cookin’ tonight.”

“Grillby!?” You perk up. “The Fire Elemental with all the fancy restaurants? I hear all of his places have five stars! I’ve always dreamed of eating one of his meals!”

Sans smirks. “Well, pop a squat,” he slides a chair from under the table.

You plop down, unable to stop smiling. Your first meal after graduation is going to be by a Five Star Chef! How amazing! “Are you friends with him?”

Sans nods as he takes his place at the head of the table. “Fer a long while. I hired him ta train Amazonite. Her cookin’ is almost as good, but she’ll need a few more years of practice ta get five-star perfect. Anyway, he comes over ‘bout once or twice a month ta catch up. I’m kinda glad ta see him now ta be honest. He disappeared fer a while. Said he was just sick, but---”

A tiny thud cuts Sans off as purple-flamed, tall, lean Monster steps into the room backwards as he’s using his back to push open the door.

When he turns around, he gives you all a sly smile. “Good evening Sans and…”

“Iolite,” Sans answers.”Io, this is Grillby.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir,” You smile.

“Likewise,” Grillby purrs. “Well, I am glad I make it a practice to cook extra.” He places the tray on the table and begins to ladle out soup into the bowls. He gives the first bowl to Papyrus “ I never know when Sans is having dinner meetings as my own schedule is rather hectic and unpredictable, so I make it a point to cook enough to serve the whole table. It leaves quite the amount of leftovers, but Sans has always been a big eater.”

“Hey, what can I say?” Sans grins as Grillby places a bowl of soup in front of the skeleton. “Ya cook good food, so I’m gonna eat as much as I can.”

“Of course,” Grillby smiles as he sets a bowl in front of you. He then walks back to the seat next to Papyrus and pours himself a bowl, then places the tray back in the middle of the table. He then takes a graceful seat. “Well, let’s begin.”

You take a sip and hum. ‘It’s amazing!” You compliment, a dreamy look sliding across your face.

“Why thank you,” Grillby smiles again.

Silence falls over the room aside form the taps of spoons to bowls. There is a definite, but light, tension in the room. You feel as if there should be some conversation happening, but there’s an edge in the air that no one wants to approach. You glance at Papyrus. You can only see the top of his skull, his face staring into his soup, spoon going up and down.

“Papy, sit up,” Sans calls.

Papyrus glares up at his brother, the spoon hanging from his hand.

Sans seems unphased. “We got a guest and a new Pet. Ya look sick or tired bendin’ over like that. Sit up.”

Papyrus bares his fangs just a bit, but sits back against the chair.

“Well, how about we move onto the main course?” Grillby suggests. “Spicy chicken with a side of oven-roasted asparagus.”

“Sounds tasty,” Sans grins.

Grillby gets up and clears the table of the soup bowls, spoons and tray before heading back into the kitchen.

The edge returns, sharper than ever. You glance at Sans who gives you a small smile. You smile back, then look over at Papyrus.

He’s glaring at Sans.

You take a deep breath. “Master Papyrus?”

Papyrus whips around to stare at you.

You give a reassuring smile. “Um, it’s nice to meet you, Master Papyrus. I look forward to being of use to you as well as the house. Please, don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.”

Papyrus stares at you before his fangs deepen into a scowl. His pinpoints shrink and shake a bit. He shoots to his feet and Sans reacts in turn, the air crackling with heat.

“You…” He glares, fists shaking. “You. Do not… do not act as if you can replace her!” His voice is a screech, the piercing sound making you wince.

You jump in your seat when Papyrus slams his gloved hands on the table.

“Papyrus, stop!” Sans orders.

“You think you can just come in here and pick up where she left off!!?” Papyrus screams. "You think you can just waltz in here and take over!!? Don’t try to suck up to me, you little harlot!”

Sans’ pinpoints flash. “Papyrus, don’t ya sit there and---”

“You keep quiet!” Papyrus bellows at his brother. “Do you think I’m stupid!? I can smell your scent all over her! Did you fear I’d take her, too!!”

Sans growls, bares his fangs.

Papyrus cackles. “I know how much you hate losing, how much you hate being second best. How hurt was your pride when Sodalite came to me? That’s why you jumped right on this one, isn’t it? You didn’t want to lose to me again!”

“Ya think I give a shit about ya and Sodalite!” Sans bellows. “I was tha one who told ya she was trouble up front! I woulda gladly taken Iolite over her any day of tha week! Yer just pissed off she spat in yer face!!”

 **“SHUT UP!”** Papyrus screams as he grabs and hurls his glass at Sans.

Sans stumbles out of the way as the glass slams into the wall and shatters.

“Master!” You cry, coming unglued from your seat, You run over to the skeleton, who rubs at a cut on his face. “Your face, it---”

“I’m fine,” Sans reassures you as he finishes rubbing his face with his sleeve. He glares over at his brother.

Papyrus’ breathes are short and loud, shoulders heaving up and down, fists shaking.

Sans pushes you to stand behind him. “Get the fuck upstairs, Papyrus.”

“I’m not one of your pets! Don’t order me around!” the taller skeleton screams.

 **“I SAID GET UPSTAIRS, NOW!”** Sans’ voice seems to shake the room.

Papyrus stumbles a bit before steadying himself. He turns his glare back on his brother, pinpoints glowing neon orange before the lights dim. “This isn’t over” he growls. “You can’t just replace her.”

And with that, he stomps out of the room, leaving behind a swinging door.

You look up at Sans just as his left pinpoint dims down.

…Wait, had he used his magic to shake the room? You hadn’t just imagined that?

“Master…?” You whisper just as the door in the kitchen creaks open and a worried Grillby peers out.

“Well…” he beings, nervous smile on his face. “I’ll just… make a to-go plate.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that could have gone better, I'm sure. >.>
> 
> Thank you so much again.


	6. Healthy Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerds and the conversations they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit of time to edit. I wanted to pull back on Sans' cockiness and make him more caring. Caring but Rough Around the Edges Sans is the best UF! Sans :3

The door to the bedroom opens and Sans walks in, a fresh band aid on his cheekbone. You rise from the bed and dash over to him.

“Master, are you okay? I could have bandaged you up!” You cry, fists shaking, your nerves still shot.

Sans waves off your concern. “I’m fine, Io, it was just a little cut.”

“Can you not heal it?” You ask.

“Green Magic ain’t mah speciality. Most Boss Level Monsters ain’t too good at it.”

Your eyes widen. “You’re a Boss Level Monster?”

Sans peers down at you. “I didn’t tell ya that? Well, yeah, I am.”

You blink in realization as Sans lumbers towards the bed. “So… you really _did_ make the room shake….”

“Just a little scare tactic ta show Pap’s who’s in charge. Uh… hey, come ‘ere.”

You turn around to see Sans sitting on the edge of the bed. You walk over and sit next to him, the bed sinking a bit under your weight.

“Are ya okay?” he asks. His sockets are arched up.

“Oh!” You wave your hands and give a nervous smile. “I’m fine! Really. I….”

Sans takes your hands in his. He grins. “Man, look at ya hands.”

You feel your face heat up. “Wh-what?”

“They’re tiny. Ya got little baby bone hands.” He spreads his hands against yours. Your fingertips end right at the beginning of his proximal phalanges. His entire hand can engulf yours with ease.

“I could just eat ya up,” he grins, taking your hands to his fangs.

The coolness surprises you, as well as how tender he is. The grip on your hands is light, but reassuring, comforting even.

“Sans… I… I really am… I’m okay.”

“I’m just checkin’,” he mumbles against your fingers. “Papyrus said some pretty intense shit.”

You look down, thoughts you don’t want to focus on starting to surface. “…Were you really upset when Sodalite became… closer to your brother?”

You can feel Sans’ pinpoints bore down on you.

“I wasn’t,” he answer. “I knew from day one she was trouble. I just thought she’d be a little lazy, have a little attitude. Didn’t think she’d fuck us over like this.”

“So, then, you… coming onto me, the sex, that wasn’t….?”

“...Wasn’t what?”

You look up at Sans. “You didn’t do it just to get back at your brother?”

Sans’ sockets widen, pinpoints shivering. He leans back, caught off guard. “Baby… baby, no.” He leans in close, takes your hands to his fangs again. “I told ya, I’m attracted ta ya smarts.”

“Oh, please, Sans,” You glare. “You asked me literally one question. That’s not a good enough gauge for anything.”

Sans huffs. “A’ight then,” he replies, voice flat. “Do ya know what a quasar is?”

“I….” You squint. “What?”

“Do ya know what a quasar is?”

“It’s a… super massive black hole, surrounded by gas. The energy released as the gas falls into the hole can be seen across the electromagnetic spectrum, so you can see it, even at visible wavelengths.”

“How do you feel about Pluto being reclassified as a Dwarf Planet?”

“Well, it’s silly. By the new definition of a planet, Mars and Earth would be considered Dwarf Planets.”

“Ya know ‘bout Simulation Theory?”

“Yes. It… it weirds me out to be honest.”

Sans pulls you closer and grins. “It weirds me out, too.”

Your face heats up again as you peer into Sans’ blazing pinpoints. “Sa-Sans.”

“Yer fuckin’ smart, ya know that?”

“I….” You look away. “I had to be to get my Specialization. It’s just… it’s really basic stuff, though. Surface stuff.”

“Don’t give me that,” Sans replies. “I know fer a fact not a lot of people know ‘bout thought experiments or quasars. Ya know ‘bout art? What’s yer favorite art period?”

“Hmm… the Renaissance,” You answer. “I mean, they discovered linear perspective, which led to more realism.”

Sans gazes up. “Renaissance, huh? I’m more into Romanticism. A lot more… I don’t know… freedom, maybe?”

“No, I understand. Renaissance art took a lot of inspiration from religion and mythology. I guess you could say they had their topics picked out for them.”

“Right, while Romanticism kinda went in a more intangible way, focusin’ on emotions and individualism.” Sans tightens his grip on your hands and smiles. “ See, this is it! This is the type of conversation I want! That’s why yer perfect fer me!”

You look away, embarrassed but.. flattered.

Sans believes you’re… perfect for him. The compliment has you floating on a cloud.

“But… what if you ask me something that I don’t know about?” You ask.

“I ain’t gone think less of ya, if that’s what ya thinkin’,” Sans answers. “It’s impossible ta know everythin’ anyway. But… ya were right earlier. I should have asked more questions up front. I just got excited.”

“More like turned on,” You snicker under your breath.

Sans grins and leans over, catching you in a deep kiss. He pushes against you, coaxing you to lie down so he can rest on top of you. His weight feels good.

“Ah…uh, Sans, we…mmm,” Your arms circle around his ribs, grab at his coat as he thrust his straining pants against your skirt. “Ah, we shouldn’t,” You breath as his fangs press into your neck. “We… we have to get up early.”

“Hm… who says?” he grumbles.

“Well, I have to get up early to get ready for the day,” You explain. “What time do you go to work?”

“Usually ‘round ten, but I gotta meetin’ at eight,” Sans mumbles against your neck.

“Well, then, we really should get to bed.” You press against Sans ribs, signaling to him to sit up. You sit up after him. “Where am I sleeping?”

“In here with me, of course. Yer clothes are in here after all.”

You stare. “You’re really serious about this.”

Sans chuckles. “Why the hell wouldn’t I be?” he grins.

“It’s just--- what are the rest of the Pets going to think?” You find yourself whispering.

Sans cocks a brow bone. “Does it matter?”

“Well, what about Papyrus?”

“Again, _does it matter?”_

“I just…” You look away. “It’s just… sudden, that’s all.”

Sans scoots closer to you. “Is this really too fast fer ya? I mean, I know the sex was sudden. Ya… ya didn’t just keep goin’ ‘cause I’m yer Master, right? Ya know ya can tell me ta stop---”

“No, no,” You rest your hands on his shoulders.”It was… surprising… but I really did like it. I didn’t feel uncomfortable, just surprised. But… Sans, we’re not the only ones in the house now. I’m just worried that if we get too close, someone will say something.”

Sans takes your hands in his. “Look, no matter what they say in tha house or out there on tha street, we ain’t doin’ nothin’ wrong. Trust me, I ain’t tha only Master sharin’ a bed with his favorite Pet.”

“Why don’t you just ask me to be your Personal Pet then?”

Sans sighs. “I was hopin’ Papyrus would warm up ta ya, but that doesn’t seem like it’s gonna happen within tha next century. And… it kinda feels like a big step, if that makes sense? I know some Monsters who treat gettin’ Personal Pets like gettin’ married--- but ya didn’t hear that from me,” Sans winks.

You chuckle a bit.

“But, bein’ a Personal Pet, it’s more than just listenin’ ta one Master. The “personal” part is really accurate, and not just on a physical level. We’re talkin’ deep secrets, tha first person ta know what’s in a Monster’s will, that level of personal”

“Ohhhh,” You nod, understanding.

“And it’s not like I don’t trust ya, it’s just…,” Sans looks up in thought. “It’s just a big step. It’s a lot ta ask someone ta know and keep close.”

“I understand,” You smile, reaching up to stroke his cheekbones.

He looks back down at you and smiles, then wraps his arms around him.

“No,” You say, voice strong. “You need to go to bed.”

Sans groans, but unwraps his arms from around you. “Fine, mom.” He rolls out of bed and begins to get undressed, even going as far as dissolving his cock for you. You get up and do the same, not expecting a night gown because your Master is a pervert and that was a fact you’ve already accepted.

As Sans turns off the lights, you crawl under the thick covers. The bed is indeed cozy and the pillow offers good support.

In the darkness, the bed shakes and creaks as Sans settles under the sheets. “I think tha alarm is set fer six,” he tells you. “Though I’m most likely gonna hit snooze, so sorry if I roll over ya.” His pinpoints gleam with a chuckle.

You give a smirk that can’t be seen in the dark. “Don’t worry, Master. I will make sure you get up nice and early.”

You see his pinpoints flicker.

Your grin grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm how does one wake up a skeleton early in the morning? I guess we'll see soon. :3


	7. Start of Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with skeletons is sort of hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't feel too short. It feels too short, even though I like shorter chapters. oof.

The next morning, at five thirty A.M., you rustle under the sheets, waking up. Back at the school, they had highlighted the importance of getting an early start (as early as four A.M. but that had been something you had never managed). Five thirty had been a little rough, but once you started moving around, you would wake up.

You roll out of bed and make your way to the closet for your uniform, the same one as yesterday’s. You wash up, get dressed, head back at Sans’ (your?) room and make your way to the coffee machine.

Hm… pretty standard set up. After making sure the machine and nearby mug are clean, you begin to make a cup a coffee for your Master. While the machine runs, you pick out a nice, black suit for Sans.

Next, you move on to what turns out to be the most difficult task of the day: waking Sans up.

Last night, you had thought that just waking up early would be enough to get Sans up in time for his meeting. You hadn’t thought he would put up any sort of fight, and yet, he curls up in one blanket, then another, hides under pillows, teleports to random spots on the bed, hides under the sheets until you pull them to the floor. He rolls away from you, no matter which side of the bed you try to come from.

Out of options, you crawl towards him, following his rolling movements across the bed until you find yourself crawling atop him. You bare your teeth, annoyed and exhausted. “Master,” you grumble. “It really is time to get up!”

Ding!

Sans shoots up to a seated position, tossing you back onto the bed. “Is that coffee!?” He blinks and looks down at you on your back, legs spread open, chest heaving, a bit sweaty from your fight with Sans’ sleeping form.

Sans smirks. “Well, good morning ta ya, too, babydoll.”

You sit up on your arms, glowering. “Good morning, Master,” You bite out. “Coffee?”

“Oh, yah! Coffee!” Sans then makes adorable “grabby hands.” “Gimme, gimme.”

You sigh, rolling your eyes and tumble out of bed to stand up and walk over to the mug on the machine. You place careful fingers around the warm cup and walk back to offer the drink to your Master.

Sans downs the hot drink.

Well… he doesn’t have a throat or tongue to burn.

“Uggg,” he sighs. “Thanks, Pet,” he grins, giving you the mug. “What time is it?”

“About six thirty,” You answer, motioning to the clock on the bed table with the mug.

Sans’ skull whips around. “In tha mornin’? Fuck mah life.” He rubs his face.

“Maybe later,” You grumble as you walk over to the dresser to rest his mug atop the piece of furniture. You then pick up his suit and turn to face a chuckling Skeleton. “…What?”

Sans smirks. “I heard what ya said. I’m good fer later.”

You blush, before you force you’re a straight face and straighten up. “I have your suit, Master. Would you like me to start a shower for you?”

Sans chuckles again. “Nah,” he waves off, then edges himself out of bed. He stretches, making his bones crack a bit. “The rest of the house is getting up by now,” he starts. “Oh, yeah, lemme give ya somethin’.” He walks around the bed to the side table and opens the drawer. He pulls out a neon orange cell phone. “Nah, not that one,” he grumbles. “Pretty sure I got that one turned off…. Oh, here we go.” He pulls out a crimson red cellphone.

Of course.

He clicks the phone on, appears to go through a few menus and apps. “A’ight, here.”

You walk over and take the phone. You notice the background is another Bone Brothers logo, this one for their “Pet Care Products” Line.

“It’s got schedulin’ and note takin’ apps,” Sans starts. “All tha suppliers’ info are in there so ya can order whatever tha house needs. My numbers ta mah cell and offices are in there, as well as tha Emergency Pet Care Line, as per law.”

Masters are required to give their Pets access to the Emergency Pet Care Line, either through a house phone or cellphone. The phone number is used in the events of a Master crossing the line, which could mean making a Pet uncomfortable or forcing a Pet into doing something that could cause physical or mental pain to them or someone else. Any time the number is called, the Queen is informed and she becomes involved in the investigation herself to ensure the Pet is taken care of and the Master punished (or vice versa if the call turns out to be fraudulent, a rare, but recorded event).

You doubt Sans would give you a reason to call.

The back of your mind doesn’t forget about Papyrus’ rage, however….

No, no, he’s just grieving and some people lash out when they’re grieving. He would never hurt you.

“Thank you very much, Sans,” You smile. “I’ll get to work right away.”

Sans smiles before leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Don’t overwork yaself, Io.”

You giggle a bit, previous annoyance forgotten as a little embarrassment at the affection seeps into your Soul. You then head out to start your day.

As you head to the stairs, you notice Papyrus’ bedroom door is still closed. You should probably make sure he’s awake. You imagine he has to go to the same meeting as Sans.

You approach the door and before you knock, the door knob begins to turn. You freeze up when the door flies open and out of the darkness, neon orange pinpoints glare at you.

“What do you want?” comes a growl.

You gulp. “Uh, I, hm,good, good morning, Master. I came to see if you needed to be woken up.”

A shiver rushes down your spine as Papyrus’ long snarling skull leans into your face. “Do you think so highly of yourself that you believe I require a human to simply wake me from slumber?”

“N-no,” You reply, trying to keep your voice steady. “I… I just thought---”

“No, you **did not** think,” Papyrus hisses. “Or you would not have done something so idiotic. Listen carefully, you needless creature: I do not require your service nor do I desire it. You are just a shallow replacement for someone who was far more qualified. As far as I am concerned, your real job is being my brother’s filthy cock sleeve--- and **I do not talk to filth.”**

And the door slams, echoing through the landing, the sharp thud cutting into the low murmur of the morning.

You sniff, trying not to let your tears fall.

He wouldn’t even give you a chance….

You rub your eyes and turn to head down the stairs. You need something to distract yourself.

“Io?”

You head snaps up and Sans is standing in the doorway of the bedroom, clothes in his hands. His teeth are in a slight frown, sockets arced.

You hurry and dry your face as Sans approaches you.

He rests his hand on your head and gives you a reassuring rub.

You’re afraid he’s going to ask what happened. You don’t want to repeat what Papyrus said.

However, Sans doesn’t asks any questions. He stops rubbing your head and pulls you into a tight hug, then whispers, “Don’t let it get ta ya, Io.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, papy, why you gotta be like that? T_T


	8. Day Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little fillerish, but at least you know exactly what Reader does as far as daily stuff goes. She's a hard worker.

Your first order of business is taking inventory.

You start in the kitchen with Amazonite and make notes of any groceries and kitchenware that need replacing. The freezer also isn’t as cold as before and one of the stoves won’t light, so you schedule a repair Pet to come out tomorrow to take a look.

Next, you moved onto Tourma in the laundry room. Two of the dryers aren’t spinning, so you set up another repair job as well as put in orders for new sheets and towels.

You can’t find Lepi, so she probably left with Sans to go to the meeting. You find Chryso and Apatite in the meeting room which is similar to the dining room in color, except the table is rounder and the chairs are more plush.

The two Pets show you where all the paperwork is stored and… to say the long wall of shelves is a mess is an understatement.

Against a long eggshell white cement wall are gray shelves full of cardboard and the boxes are overflowing with folders which are, in turn, overflowing with papers. The boxes are labeled, but you can’t find any rhyme or reason in the labeling “system”: some boxes have dates crossed out and new dates written above them. Some boxes have letters on them, even though there doesn’t seem to be a real alphabetical system in place. Some have words (“bank statements” “taxes” “payroll”) but some read “Payroll 20XX?” “Pet Information?” “Receipts for?”.

“This… is not good,” You note.

“Aye, it’s banjaxed,” Chryso groans as she scoots down the hall to the a small sitting area consisting of a burgundy rug and two matching arm chairs with small table between them. Farther down the hall, you can see a door which probably leads to Chryso’s office.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s beyond repair, exactly,” You reply.

“We did have actual cabinets,” Apatite begins as you open your note taking app. “But they began to bulk from the sheer weight of the paper in here. I’ve tried to go through it, but I’m usually here by myself---the other Records Pets are usually pulled to work at the offices, so by myself, I can’t make much of a dent and Sodalite never really wanted to help. So, soon, the cabinets fell apart and she ordered… these.” Apatite sighes, hand flicking towards the gray shelves which looked more like bars fused together to make something akin to shelves.

“They’re sturdy enough,” Apatite continues. “But I’m forced to use these boxes. At the time, I was so upset at how Sodalite was handling the situation, I just… crammed things where I could…,” Apatite admitted with an embarrassed blush. “And now, I’m paying for letting my angry get the better of me,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry,” You reassure him as you work on your phone. “I’m ordering some new cabinets and folders and I’ll help you go through all this.”

Apatite gives a small smile. “Thanks a lot, Iolite.”

You smile back, then head over to Chryso, who’s resting in an arm chair. “Chryso, do you need anything?”

“Aye, pens would be grand. In different colors so I can tell what’s what at a wee glance.”

“Got it,” You reply as you look around the shopping app for pens. Sans seems to have already set up a card for this account, so ordering things have been quick.

“Well, I’m going to look around the other rooms and see if they need anything,” You say. “Please, let me know if you need anything else.”

“Aye,” Chryso nods.

“Of course,” Apatite smiles again.

With a nod, you head back into the meeting room and glance at the furniture---the table, low dressers, chairs . Everything in here looks to be in order.

You ignore the door across from the entrance since you know you’re not allowed in there.

You return to the foyer and check the carpet for stains, the stairs for any spots or cracks. You notice a few light bulbs in this area need replacing. You then find the utility closet next to the left most Pets’ room.

Of course, there’s nothing really in here.

With a sigh, you place another order for… well, everything--- light bulbs, a toolkit for small fires, duck tape, batteries of different sizes, flashlights, candles, matches, an emergency radio, a first aid kit, thermal blankets, on and on. You had been taught to prepare for emergencies, including your Master being unable to reach you for a long period of time.

After putting in more orders, you talk to the other Pets whose main complaint is scheduling. Sodalite seemed to never schedule when everyone worked, so other Pets found themselves arguing about when they had breaks.

While you eat a late breakfast, you work out a schedule for all the Pets and listen to a few more complaints. (“There’s never any X”, “I can never find Y,”). After breakfast, you rearrange the kitchen supplies, spices and even the fridges. After a late lunch, you do the same for the laundry room, then head outside to take in the grounds.

A lawn care appointment is made before you head back in and look over the Pets’ bedrooms and bathrooms. A few new beds and dressers are ordered, as well as a closet door. You also make a few plumbing appointments.

Upstairs, you check the bathroom and are surprised there are no leaks. With the sleek black and white marble, you don’t feel you need to even remodel anything (the style of the house itself is pretty modern after all).

You check Sans’ bedroom for anything out of the ordinary. Other than being a little dusty, his room is in good shape.

That only leaves….

With a sigh, you head to Papyrus’ room. A few gentle taps cause the door to fly open.

Papyrus glares at you.

“Hello, Master,” You smile. “I’m doing inventory for the house, as well as recording any damage. Is there anything you need?”

He slams the door in your face.

“Ah. All right, then,” You nod. “Please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything!” You call.

Well… at least he didn’t scream at you this time.

 ~

 After a quick snack, you decide to spend the rest of the day helping Apatite with the records.

You take all the boxes to the meeting table and being to open each file and examine the papers, then put them in piles: taxes, payroll, pet info, receipts, contracts, insurance policies, schematics, blue prints for buildings and pet supplies, security patents, cross sections of cameras, passwords, pass codes, paperwork on all the Pets who work at the companies. Every few minutes, you find something new to make a new pile for and Apatite keeps finding boxes--- where had they gotten all these boxes?? And why are they keeping so much paperwork? There has to be something in here you could shred to free up space. Had Sodalite not let Apatite go through the files for cleaning? Probably not if she thought doing so might mean she would have to help, too.

“So…,” You start. “I noticed that some of these papers goes back a few years. How long was Sodalite here?”

“Hm,” Apatite’s hand strokes at his chin. “We all come in roughly around the same time… four years ago? Up until then, Master Sans and Master Papyrus split house tasks evenly. For some time, they had only the security company, but I believe the Queen, to whom they are extremely loyal, came to them and requested help in pet supplies. The new company expanded quite quickly, so, they decided to procure Pets to help with the house and other chores.”

“I see,” You nod. “So, did they move into the house with all this paperwork?”

“They did, and they had a system in place before the cabinets became useless,” Apatite answers.

“Well, I hope they don’t need this table for anything soon. This might take a few days to get through. And I’ll have to ask Master if there’s anything we can get rid of, too.”

“Hm... it’s almost time for dinner,” Apatite notes.

“You go on ahead. I’m going to finish up this box.”

“All right,” Apatite replies with a small breath. “Chryso, it’s dinner time,” he calls.

“Aye!” comes a muffled reply, a door opening and closing then quick footsteps. “Comin’ lass?”

“In a bit,” You answer.

“Don’t work too hard,” Apatite calls back and he and Chryso leave the room.

“I won’t, I won’t,” You wave off as the door closes. You’re only going to finish this one box….

~

 “Io?”

“Hm.”

Big, bony arms slide down your shoulders and arms. Fangs rest on your neck and you shiver. “Ma-Master….”

“Tha Pets told me ya were in here with ya little baby bone hands,” he teases as he takes your hands in his. “Told me ya ain’t ate yet,” he murmurs.

You whip around. “What? I was just going to finish….” You turn to the table. There are four more empty boxes to your left. “…Oh…. I guess I got into the flow of things and lost track of time.”

“Looks like it,” Sans straightens up. “It’s almost nine.”

“Oh, geez,” You rub your brow.

“Come on,” Sans smiles. “I got ya dinner upstairs.”

“Thanks,” You smile, getting up and stretching.

Sans looks over the table. “So, looks like you’ve been busy.”

“All day,” You answer as Sans escorts you out of the meeting room, through the foyer and up the stairs. “I took a lot of orders, made schedules… still have to tackle the paperwork.”

“Well, lets get ya fed and under tha covers,” Sans grins as he opens the door to your room. A plate of food (burgers and fries) and a cup of soda rest on the bedside table. As you sit on the bed and eat, Sans gets undressed and rests atop the bed behind you. About ten minutes later, his phalanges massage your lower back and soon, you’re lulled into near sleep, resting against Sans who sits up to hold you.

“Just relax, mah Pet,” he whispers. “Ya deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, what a nice way to end the day. :3


	9. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet... I don't want to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels? Feels.

“Oh, you’re helping me today, Master?” You asked as you finish your juice.

“Ya’ll get through it faster with another set of hands,” Sans answers as he finishes his stack of pancakes. “ Just normal administrative filing today, so Lepi can head in by herself with no problem.”

“Well, all right,” You smile. “Thank you very much, Master.”

Sans grins and you two leave the kitchen and head to the meeting room.

“Actually… ya go on ahead,” Sans says as you pass the staircase. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

You nod and continue to the meeting room as Sans goes upstairs. Once there, you inform Apatite about Sans lending some help, then you two continue going through paperwork.

A few moments of silence goes by before you hear a few heavy stomps and hushed yelling. Sans storms into the room, tugging behind a reluctant Papyrus dressed in black, full body tights.

“Ya can’t stay in yer room all day!” Sans growls. “Get in here and help us get shit clean!”

“I don’t want to---”

“I don’t give a fuck what ya want!!” Sans interrupts as he drags Papyrus to the other side of the table and tosses him into a chair. “Start sortin’,” he points to a box, then turns around to take a seat next to you.

You focus harder on sorting as Papyrus’ glare permeates the whole room with malice. You take a quick glance at Apatite and are surprised that his cool composure is a little sweaty and shaky.

 _Just focus on sorting,_ You tell yourself. _The sooner you get done, the sooner you can do anything else far away from Papyrus. Just keep--- Oh…._ You stare at the paperwork in your hand.

 

**Official Document of Pet Ownership**

**This Document certifies that one Comic Sans Courier Skeleton and one Papyrus New Times Skeleton are the owners of one Emily Watson.**

 

Emily Watson…? Sodalite?

 

Date of Ownership filed…

Sex: Female; Age: 23; Height: 5’ 1”; Weight: 120 lbs; Hair: Blk; Eye: Blu

Name of School and Certification received (see attached paperwork for additional curricular information)

 

 _I shouldn’t be looking at this,_ You berate yourself. _If she’s gone for good, I should just shred this, right?_

But you find yourself turning the page….

Volunteer location and hours; additional skills; highest class grade; lowest class grade; additional courses; highlights….

_She did so much for her Specialization. Even more than I did… If she really hated being a Pet, why work so hard? ….Oh…._

 

See Last Page for Final Notes

 

Pet Status: **TERMINATED**

Cause: **LAW 1 VIOLATION**

Current Status: **Disobedient Stray**

**Location: Unknown**

**Trial Status: Owners have declined holding Trial.**

**Capture and Relocate to Pound**

 

_…Dispose of all other Documentation. End of Document._

 

With a silent gulp, you put Emily’s paperwork in the shred pile.

 

~

 

You yawn a bit before stretching your back.

“Need a break, Pets?” Sans asks.

“If that’s all right with you, Master,” Apatite answers.

“Sure, sure,” Sans waves off any concern and gets up to stretch himself. “Ya guys go get some water, walk around a bit.”

“Thank you, Master,” You and Apatite bow a little, then head to the kitchen.

“Howdy, girls,” Amazonite greets you two with her huge smile. “Need somethin’?”

“Just some water,” Apatite requests.

“No problem!” Amazonite nods as she heads for the cabinet.

“Are you all right?” You ask Apatite.

“I had forgotten now intense Master Papyrus’ aura could be,” the silver-haired Pet replies using his arms and hands spread wide over the counter to support himself.

“Here ya go,” Amazonite offers him a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Apatite smiles and takes the glass.

“Do you want to stay in here a while longer?” You ask as Amazonite gives you a full glass.

“Just a bit,” Apatite nods as he takes another sip.

“All right,” You reply and finish your dink. You rest the glass on the counter. “Thanks for the drink, Amazonite,” You wave as you start for the foyer.

Amazonite is about to reply when the kitchen door flies open, almost hitting you. Chryso barrels into your arms. “Master Sans, Master Papyrus, they startin’, they are!”

You blink. “Wait, what? Starting what?”

“Beltin’ each other!”

“Belting? Like, fighting!?” You cry.

“Aye, doll! Beltin’!” Chryso shouts.

You pull her away and dash out of the kitchen, racing across the foyer to the meeting room. You barge in to find Sans holding Papyrus down by the neck of his spine. Papyrus’ arms flail around, trying to grab a batch of papers in Sans’ raised hand.

“GIVE THEM BACK!” Papyrus croaks. “WE CAN’T! WE CAN’T DESTROY THEM! SHE---”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?” Sans bellows. “EMILY IS NOT. COMIN’. BACK!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Papyrus roars as tears gush down his cheekbones. “We can’t get rid of her papers!”

“Oh, _we_ can’t?” Sans grins, eye socket blazing crimson. “More like _ya_ can’t. I got no fuckin’ problem erasin’ every bit of evidence that bitch existed!”

 **“SANS, NO, PLEASE!!”** Papyrus begs.

“Sans, just wait a minute!” You cry.  

There’s a flash of red as bones rip into the paperwork, reducing them to ash.

Papyrus wails again, forms a bone and slams the end into Sans’ face, forcing him back to the wall.

“Please, Master Papyrus! Stop!” You beg.

He whips around and glares at you. “You shut your mouth, you filthy cock sleeve!” Papyrus turns back to his brother who pulls himself to his feet. The taller skeleton is heaving again, fangs bared. “You… you bastard! You’re heartless! You only think about yourself!”

“I’m thinkin’ ‘bout that House, Papyrus, tha businesses!” Sans counters. “I tried givin” ya time, but ya’ve ran out and it’s time ta move past this!”

“Don’t tell me just to move past it!!” Papyrus screams. “You have no right! You’ve never been in love! You’ve never been hurt like this! Don’t just tell me---”

“Fer fucks’ sake!” Sans yells, sockets closing tight. “Stop lettin’ that stray bitch hurt ya like this!”

Magic whips around Papyrus, but Sans doesn’t miss a beat. He holds out his hand and uses his magic to grab his brother’s Soul and slam him into the door of the storage room. A loud crack echoes through the room and Papyrus piles onto the floor.

“Pathetic,” Sans snarls. “Look how weak ya’ve let her make ya.”

“Sans, stop!” You cry, making Sans whip his skull towards you. You glare for a moment into his large sockets. “That’s enough. Please. I know you want Papyrus to move on, but you can’t force it. He loved her, Sans. His Soul is cracked, if not completely broken. That needs time to heal.” You make your way to Papyrus who’s managed to sit up. You kneel down next to him. “Master Papyrus, please allow me to help you. We can go to the bathroom upstairs and I can start bandaging you up.” You rest your hands on his humeri.

He jerks away from you.

“Ma-Master Papyrus….”

“I told you,” he growls. “You won’t replace her.”

“I’m not trying to replace Emily! I’m trying to help you!” You snap before realization dawns on you and cover your mouth.

You just screamed at one of your Masters.

You stare wide-eyed at Papyrus. “Ma-Master. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to---”

Papyrus growls again. “You little bitch! You think because you are my brother’s cock sleeve, you can say whatever you please to me without consequence!” He raises his open hand and you flinch.

The hit never comes.

You open your eyes to see Papyrus straining against his brother’s grip.

Both of Sans’ eyes are smoking crimson. **“Don’t. You. Dare. You lay one hand on her and your ass is bone meal, you understand me?”**

Papyrus bares his fangs and yanks his hand away. He staggers to his feet and limps out.

Sans lowers himself in front of you. “Ya okay?” he rests hands on his shoulders.

“It…it’s not fair,” You sniff, looking to your lap. “He won’t even give me a chance.”

Sans tilts your head up to look at him. He dries your cheeks. “Look, leave him alone fer now, okay? Ya’ll be much better off.”

“But, Sans, I can’t just….” You look away. “It’s my job, _my responsibility_ to make sure both of you are okay.”

Sans takes your shoulders again, getting your attention. His gaze is stern and even. “And it’s _mah_ responsibility to make sure _yer_ okay.”

“Sans, I….”

Sans sighs. “A’ight, I don’t like doin’ this… but… Pet.”

You perk up, staring at your Master’s piercing crimson pinpoints.

“As your Master, I order you to cease contact with Papyrus until I say otherwise. Do not talk to him, do not approach him, do not check up on him. Do not engage him in any way, shape or form. Do you understand me?”

Your eyes widen, the breath rushing from your lungs. “But, Master, I can’t just---”

“Pet.” The low growl of your title steals your voice. “Do you understand me?”

You gulp and look down. You know this is for your own good. You know Sans just want to protect you. Papyrus is too emotional to deal with in a rational manner. You know all of this and yet….

You still feel as if you’ve failed… because you have. No matter how soft-spoken you are with Papyrus, he refuses to believe your true intentions.

He doesn’t trust you.

What sort of Pet couldn’t get their Master to trust them?

You clench to your skirt, bare your teeth to hold back tears.

Sans hands rest on yours, as if trying to comfort you. “Pet, do you understand me?”

You nod, let the tears fall. “Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to end with smut, but I thought that would lessen the impact of what just happened here. Up until now, Sans has never given Reader a direct order. He's told her what to do, yes, but he's never pulled rank to do it. It's been "you do this, okay?", "you can do this." or "Come on, we're gonna do this now." Nothing has had an aura of "You have to do this because I said so." until now. And the one time he does it is to protect her, even though he knows that she feels like she failed. He rather have her feel like this for a while and eventually overcome it then constantly feel like this because Papyrus is always in her face. It's the better of two evils. 
> 
> And don't worry. Sans is gonna feel it, too.


	10. Bone and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, please forgive me for how short this chapter is! It's another case of not reducing impact by having it end early. This is one of my favorite chapters because FEELS! I'll see if 11 and 12 can be combined for a longer chapter to make up for the last two short ones. >.<

“Sans.”

The skeleton spun around in his chair, away from the blue-lit console of computers. “…Grillby?”

The chilled flame monster stepped into the light of the screens, his royal purple fire brightening to a glowing lavender.

“Fuck, man,” Sans cursed with a snarl. “Can ya knock first? One of these day I’m gonna swing around and pop ya.”

“My apologizes,” Grillby replied as he looked into the screens. “You can see all over the city with these, correct?”

“...Yeah,” Sans muttered. “All wireless, so I can use any screen to check on any camera. A bit of a delay, of course, but five seconds ain’t too bad.”

Grillby nods.

“...But ya know all that already.”

The quiet hum of the room managed to go silent for long seconds.

“...What, Grillby.”

The Flame monster let out a short breath. “…Has Papyrus recovered since dinner last week?”

Sans looked away. He didn’t want to have this conversation again. “No, Grillby, he hasn’t.” He then braced himself for the flare up, heat flashing through the room, casting the wall and floor in a violet light before dying down. The room returned to its sky blue light and navy blue shadows.

“Ya done, kiddo?” Sans asked.

Grillby snarled. “This is not funny, Sans. Papyrus has been depressed for weeks and you haven’t---”

“Bullshit I haven’t!” Sans spat, fist slamming the console. “I was tha first person ta try ta talk him down and he wouldn’t even open tha door fer me! So I gave him time and ya know tha first thing that fucker asks me when he opens his door? “Can we go find her?” Oh, don’t act so fuckin’ surprised! Ya knew all along he was practically fuckin’ her, that he _loved_ her, asked her to be his Personal Pet!”

Grillby looked away, eyes shut tight, hands clenched and shaking. “Why…?” He snapped back around to face Sans. “Why didn’t you---!?”

“Why didn’t I what!?” Sans growled. “Tell a grown ass monster to grow a pair and actually tell tha guy how he felt! We ain’t kids no more, Royale! It ain’t cute ta peer around a corner and blush and giggle when ya see yer crush! I’m sick and tired of ya and Papyrus pushing tha blame on me fer yer shit! Grow up already!”

Grillby glared down at Sans, tiny fangs bared, flames popping. “You’re a real uncaring bastard, you know that?”

Sans only glared back.

“Everything is so damn easy for the Great Comic Sans Courier Skeleton! A certified genius, a brilliant business monster, a top tier Boss Level Monster, Left Hand of the Queen. You’ve got it all. It’s no wonder you can’t relate to anyone! You’re just so high above the rest of us pathetic low level ants, aren’t you!?” Grillby screamed, fists shaking, flames spewing. Huffing, he kept his angry gaze on Sans, expecting him to get angry, shout, scream, curse, anything, so Grillby could keep screaming, keep releasing the despair and hurt, the doubt and blame boiling in his Soul.

Instead, Sans just turned back to the cameras. “Ya can see yerself out,” he murmured without so much as a glance to the Fire Elemental.

Grillby huffed through his fangs, bit his lip. “How does that human stand you?”

He didn’t expect Sans to pause mid-button press. His brain registered the action as a weakness.

“Does she know?” Grillby spoke, voice low. “Does she know how selfish and full of yourself you are? Does she know that you’re using her?”

“Royale, as yer friend, I’m warnin’ ya. Don’t start with me.” Sans’ claws dug into the console.

Weakness.

Grillby smirked. “It feels nice, huh? Finally having one up on your brother, right? You never got Sodalite, but he did, and even though he paid dearly, you just wanted to rub it in his face. Instead of waiting for him to recover, you got yourself a new Pet and before she could even meet Papyrus, you fucked her, didn’t you? When it comes to sex, you have no shame. You fucked her in the limo, then, right? Disgusting. You couldn’t even wait to officially replace Sodalite. But you had to cover up your loss. That’s all she is, right? A cover up of your failure to have ever human woman lust after you. You don’t care about her---she’s just a---”

**THUD**

The air was knocked out of Grillby’s lungs, and for a moment, his flame died down. He cracked open an eye and found himself pinned to the wall by Sans’ arm across his throat. His feet dangled inches from the ground. His arms hung limp, unable to lift them from lack of air. As a Flame Elemental, he needed a constant stream of air just to move, let alone focus on Sans’ guttural words.

“Don’t ya **DARE** , imply I don’t care ‘bout Io,” Sans growled, sockets blazing crimson red. “And fuck ya fer even thinkin’ of her as a cover up. I got nothin’ to hide, buddy, and that’s what makes me different from ya,” Sans grinned. “I ain’t afraid ta tell anyone, Monster or Human, how I feel. And sure, I may not always get who or what I want, but, unlike ya, I’m willin’ to at least try. So, in the end, so fuckin’ what I didn’t get Sodalite. At least I tried. Unlike ya.” Sans’ grin grew as he whispered.

“And that’s exactly why ya didn’t get Papyrus. **Ya didn’t. Even. Try.”**

Sans took a step back and let Grillby hit the floor. The Flame Monster gasped for air, hand to his neck, eyes smoking. His ears burned with Sans’ last words.

_“Ya didn’t even try.”_

Grillby glared after the retreating Skeleton, knowing he was right. He hadn’t gotten Papyrus, he hadn’t tried to because… what, he thought he had time? (Since childhood, but childhood ends, Monsters change). He was afraid? (How pathetic. He was stronger than that... wasn't he?).

But right now, Grillby couldn’t focus on the reasons. Just on the blame clinging to his Soul. Just on the fact that he hadn’t even tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had all that time and he didn't even try.  
> And damn, Sans can't catch a break. Yes, he sort of fucked up with how he handled Papyrus (screaming is not working, stop that!) but at the same time, he can't MAKE Papyrus not feel sad anymore, just push him in that direction. Or more like throw him... in a ditch of "get better already, idiot." It's probably not fair to say "Well, Grillby, if you had fessed up forever ago, maybe this wouldn't have happened", but like, you know... you could have... I don't know, left a note or something....
> 
> Everyone is wrong in this story, let's just go with that. XD


	11. Together and Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he ever tell you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a much longer chapter! I gotta start writing up more chapters though cause we're getting dangerously low on backlog! =0

“Come on, Sans. Time to get up.”

“Uggh…Coffee….”

“Well, sit up and I’ll---Oh!”

Sans takes you by the hands and pulls you into his ribcage. You blush at the warm contact.

“How are you doing?” he asks, voice low.

“I… I’m all right.”

“Are you sure? You can take a break today if you want.”

“No. If I stop, I’ll start thinking about what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything… I’m to blame… I should have… I shouldn’t have forced him, I just… I hate seeing him like this…”

You hug Sans and he hugs you back.

Since Sans had given you “that order,” your mornings were filled with him taking away the blame you felt. After that, he’d drink his coffee, get cleaned and dressed and kiss you goodbye. You then went about your day, avoiding Papyrus’ room, avoiding him whenever he chose to come out of his little cave.

Easy enough, since he didn’t want to be anywhere near you.

Though your stress had gone down since then, you still feel a sense of failure at not being able to help Papyrus. If anything, you may have made things worse for him.

“Don’t feel bad, sugar,” Amazonite says, a small smile on her face. She gives you a glass of water, then leans against the counter. “Some people just don’t want help. They think it makes ‘em weak.”

“But it’s my job to help,” You reply, eyes downcast.

“And you _have,”_ Amazonite reassures you, patting your shoulder. “Thanks to you, the house is in the best shape it’s ever been. Things are fixed, stocked, organized, the other Pets are more relaxed with a schedule. You’ve done amazing work. Don’t let one failure make ya forget that.”

You give a smile, knowing Amazonite is right. Papyrus was just one failure on a growing list of accomplishments. After finishing your water and thanking Amazonite, you continue your rounds, surprised to see Lepi enter the house, carrying a thick stack of folders.

“Oh, hey!” she grins, despite the heavy load in her hands.

“Hey,” You smile. “Didn’t expect you back so early.”

“Master sent me home with some updated contracts,” she explains before heading towards the meeting room. “It feels like these contracts get updated constantly.”

You open the door for her. “I haven’t really looked at them. Who are they with?”

“Pretty much everyone” Lepi starts as she walks into the room. “Everyone wants our cameras, even though we’ve got them hooked up all over the place already--- for the Queen, you know?”

You nod as you follow Lepi to the storage room, opening the door for her again.

“Thanks,” she says as she heads over to the cabinet marked with ‘C’ and plops the files on the floor. She then opens the drawers and sighs. “Where’s Apatite?”

“On break in the garden, but I’ll help you out,” You answer, walking to the folders.

Lepi smiles. “Thanks so much. The names are all on the top of the first page, so shouldn’t be too difficult to sort.”

“Right,” You nod and begin to sort the contracts alphabetically.

“So…,” Lepi starts. “Chryso told me Master Sans and Master Papyrus got into a brawl again.”

You look up. “Again?” They had fought like that before?

“It happens,” Lepi continues. “Sometimes, Master Sans can’t keep his mouth shut. We’ve had to call Mr. Grillby a few times or emergency services. Humans aren’t so good at magic, so once they start throwing bones, we have to call someone.”

You sigh. “I wish I could get through to Master Papyrus. But he just sees me as a weak replacement… a cock sleeve, even,” You mutter.

“...Why does he see you as a cock sleeve?”

Your head shoots up from the pile of paper and your eyes stare into Lepi’s curious gaze. Shit, had you said that last part that loud?

Lepi’s eyes widen. She smirks. “Sooooo, you and Master Sans are---”

You slam your hands over her mouth. “Please! I know it’s sort of taboo! It just happened! Don’t tell anyone, please! If it gets out, someone might tell the Queen!”

Lepi pulls away. “Are you serious!? No one with half a brain would tell the Queen. They’d end up on Master’s shit list. On top of that, Master Sans and the Queen are good friends. I’m pretty sure he fought alongside her after she broke the barrier. I highly doubt you’ll get in trouble.”

You sit back and sigh.

“...Though… this kinda puts things in a new perspective.”

You stare are her, brow cocked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, look at this from Master Papyrus’ point of view. Not only did his brother replace his lover, he’s intimate with her, too. It’s almost like he’s saying, “I don’t trust you to not fuck up again, so I’m taking her myself.” Not saying that was the thought process, but---”

“It’s not!” You snap. “Sans just wants someone to talk to. He’s really smart! We have all these deep conversations at night. We talk about space and art!” You look away. “I’m not… I’m not just a replacement---no matter what Papyrus thinks.”

“Hey, hey,” Lepi starts, resting her hands on your arms. “I seriously don’t think that’s the case. I just can see why Master Papyrus is upset. Look, I don’t know how you two are like this. Personally, I can’t imagine myself with a Monster….”

You look back at Lepi. “You can’t?”

She leans in close and drops her voice low. “What if… our parts… what if they don’t match up?”

“...Oh. Is that what you’re afraid of?”

“It’s more than that,” Lepi admits, hands coming to her chest. “What if we fall in love, like madly, but, he doesn’t have a penis! Or she doesn’t have a vagina! I want to be able to have sex with my lover. I’m afraid of falling in love and not being able to consummate it!”

“But, Sans is able to form---”

“Master Sans is a Boss Level Monster!” Lepi interrupts, hands going to her hips. “He can do stuff with magic a low level Monster could only dream of.”

“Ah, I see,” You nod. “Well, I think, if you really love them, you’ll make it work.”

Lepi sighs. “I guess, but it’s always in the back of my mind, you know? But…” her gaze falls. “Sometimes, I wonder… if I should just….”

You tilt your head, curious. “Lepi… do you… have a crush on a Monster at work?”

Lepi shudders as her cheeks turn cherry red. “AH! Uh! I didn’t--- Look, I still have other stuff to do! We need to hurry and file these!” She all but crams the drawer with papers.

You can’t help but smile. “Right, right.”

But soon, your mind becomes preoccupied with another concern: If everyone in the house found out about you and Sans and talked about it within “earshot” of Papyrus, how would he react? Would he go into another rage? Hitting a Pet could trigger an emergency call with ease, so if he lost control, he could windup in jail….

“Lepi,” You call.

The frazzled girl looks at you. “Ye-yeah?”

“I really would appreciate it if you didn’t tell everyone about me and Sans. I don’t want Papyrus to overhear something and lose it.”

Lepi’s face falls and her eyes go unfocused for a minute.

…Is she remembering another fight between Papyrus and Sans?

She must be because she gulps as she looks back at you. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

~

 

Later that night, you walk into the kitchen and stop short when you find Grillby buzzing around two roaring stoves and a counter.

“Uh, hello, sir,” You bow. _Who let you in here without telling me? Maybe he has a key? Even so, a phone call would have been nice. You are messing up my time table, sir!_ “Master Sans isn’t home yet. He’s having a late meeting.”

“Oh… ah…,” Grillby murmurs. He leans against the counter, arms spread wide to support himself. His gaze looks distant, mouth parted, as if he wants to speak, but can’t find the words. Even when pots begin to boil over, he doesn’t move.

You step over to both stoves and turn off the heat. “Do you need something, Mr. Grillby?”

Grillby blinks and stands up straight. He looks down at you, eyes wavering as if he just realized you had been standing there. “Oh.. the food, I….”

“I turned everything off,” You tell him.

“Oh…,” Grillby turns his back to the counter, rubs his brow. “I’m so foolish. Why did I come back here?”

You stare, eyes narrow in concern. “…Mr. Grillby?”

Grillby releases a low sigh. “I’m sorry, little one, I… Sans and I had a disagreement of sorts a few nights ago. It… has made me question things---who to blame, what do to, how to help… is it too late for me to do anything….”

You’re not sure what to say… or, maybe you don’t need to say anything. Maybe… Grillby just needs someone to listen.

“Little one… do you know why Sans and Papyrus are at odds? No, of course not. Sans would never want to talk about it and Papyrus doesn’t want to talk at all…,” Grillby murmurs. “A long time ago, back in the Underground, when we were children, Sans and Papyrus were much closer. They played pranks on everyone together, ate together, got in trouble together. They were inseparable. Then….” The lids on Grillby’s eyes sink low. He’s remembering something. “There was an accident. At the lab, where their father worked. He didn’t make it out and the two had to grow up fast. Sans became the “father” for Papyrus. He had to get a job, pay bills, buy groceries. Papyrus… he tried to keep up, tried to take more responsibilities, but… he just couldn’t quite find his place alongside Sans. He was always behind Sans as a little brother, never beside him as an equal. Always needing care, never able to give care like he wanted.” Grillby turns around to lean against the counter on his elbows. His head sinks in between his arms, flames licking at the counter's wood. “In the end, all Papyrus wanted was to be with his brother again, like when they were children. But Sans kept going forward. I think that’s how he grieves, he just… keeps going. Papyrus can’t “move” when he grieves, though he tried to keep up with Sans, but no matter what, he was always behind him. Things changed after we got back to the Surface. They worked together to follow the Queen’s orders and slowly… Sans got ahead again. He’s just a naturally charismatic sort of Monster, it’s not really his fault. As things got bigger, the two grew apart as they took on more and more responsibilities and eventually, they needed Pets to keep the house up…. That’s when she came,” Grillby growls.

…Sodalite.

“But… by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late,” Grillby murmurs, his forehead lowering to the counter, one hand resting on his flaming head.

“... Did you try to stop Papyrus, too?” You ask.

“...No…,” Grillby mutters. “I… I didn’t tell him... how I felt.”

“How you… oh, no…,” You whisper. “Wait….”

_He disappeared fer a while. Said he was just sick, but---_

“You didn’t come back to the house after Papyrus and Sodalite got together….” You realize.

“It hurt too much,” Grillby sniffs. “I’ve had feelings for Papyrus since we were children. I thought I would always have time, but we… we went to war, had to set up so much on the Surface. Everyday, I told myself I still had time… I was so foolish…. If I had told him years before, he wouldn’t have needed Sodalite.” Grillby stood up straight. “I would have loved him, supported him, helped him to see his strengths. But… Gods Above and Below, who am I trying to fool? I was too afraid to try to calm him down that night at dinner…. No, not afraid, maybe… shocked? Because I couldn’t believe even after all this time, he still…,” Grillby sniffs, shuts his eyes tight, trying to hold back tears, but the dazzling lavender droplets trail down his cheeks.

You step forward and rub his back, letting him cry and curse through clenched teeth.

“And I tried to blame everyone else--- Papyrus, for being foolish, Sans for not telling me to admit my feelings. I didn’t want to admit that I was putting things off because I was scared. I was scared of rejection…,” Grillby sniffs again. “How pathetic. Even after all this time, I couldn’t… So pathetic….”

You continue to rub Grillby’s back, letting him cry, his shoulders quivering up and down. He doesn’t stop even when Sans walks in and stops short at the scene. Sockets wide, hands up, Sans edges backward out of the room.

He must not be in the foyer because later Grillby walks out to leave without a problem.

 

~

 

“So… that happened,” You note as you sit down on the bed next to Sans. “He, uh… told me about what happened to your dad and that you two had to grow up fast and sort… grew apart, too.”

“Yeah,” Sans nods. “I guess… I got inta bein’ a dad when I should have been spendin’ more time bein’ a brother at that end of tha day. But, tha Underground was a kill or be killed kinda place. Mah options were pretty limited. In tha end, I just wanted Papy ta be okay…” Sans’ distal phalanges tap each other. “I guess mah priorities got messed up. But, now, I have so many Monsters and Pets who depend on our businesses fer their well-bein’. I can’t just stop and wait for Papyrus. I have ta keep goin’ for everyone else…. That’s just the way it’s always been….”

You place a hand on Sans’ kneecap. “I understand. But, don’t you think you should try to talk to him? At least let him know you understand how he feels and where those feelings are coming from.”

Sans’ sighs, sockets lidded. “I don’t know if he’d believe me, and… honestly, I don’t think either of us have anythin’ else ta say.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These babies need therapy. ;_;


	12. CraCKing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you keep thinking it doesn't make it true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it's building up to the(first?) big bang of the story! I thought about adding it to this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you with what I think is a heavy cliffhanger for two days. I know I can be cruel, but even I have my limits.  
> Most of the time >;3

Sometimes, when the darkness become too overwhelming, Papyrus would go outside to the garden. The garden consisted of flower bushes full of roses of blood red, his brother’s favorite color. The line of bushes led to a maze of forest green hedges. Another idea of his brother, because he knew Papyrus liked puzzles (though, mazes were sort of low on the list). But, the tall skeleton could find some peace there, just getting… lost.

Or so he thought.

As Papyrus neared the center of the maze, he heard voices….

“---it! What if someone finds us?”

“Hm, well, we could make sure they walk inta a good show.”

“Ah! Oooh!”

Papyrus bared his fangs. Even here!? His brother really had no shame. No place was sacred to him. As long as he got his dick wet, he didn’t care where he dirtied up everything.

Their Pet was just as bad by the sounds of things.

No, his _brother’s_ Pet.

That cock sleeve **was not** his Pet.

She was not _his_ Sodalite.

Sodalite was proud, strong, decisive, she… did not do _that._

Papyrus had stopped short at the sight of his brother holding his Pet in his arms, her limbs wrapped around him. The two were kissing with abandon, bodies pressed into each other, hands roaming and grabbing.

…Sodalite had never let him kiss her like that.

He had tried to be slow with her, as she had requested, starting with gentle caresses, but she had often shown displeasure with such contact. She would let him hold her hand sometimes for a few seconds. He kept telling himself she was just nervous. In time, they would work themselves to true passion.

…Like his brother had with his Pet.

He watched his brother nibble at her neck, run his hands up her body. She tossed her head back and moaned.

…He wondered what Sodalite would have looked like in the same situation.

The two pulled inches apart, heaving, but smiling.

…He had never seen Sodalite smile at him like that….

The skeleton lowered his Pet to the ground. She was about to walk away, but he held tight to her hand, and she turned back to give him a curious look.

He pulled her in close, wrapped arms around her, just... admired her.

She seemed to admire him back….

…Sodalite had never looked at him like that and he yearned to look at Sodalite the same way his brother was looking at his Pet right now.

And then Papyrus realized…. Sans… loved this Pet. He wasn’t sure if Sans was even aware of his own feelings towards her, but the younger skeleton could see Sans’ feelings, even at this distance. His brother was in love with this Pet… like he had been in love with Sodalite. However, Sans’ Pet seemed to return the affection while Sodalite….

_‘...Uh, no… don’t touch me, okay? I just… I just don’t want you touching me right now. No, kissing either. I’m just not comfortable with it… You can sleep on the couch. I’m taking the bed…. Of course I care about you! Don’t be silly! …If you really care about me, you’ll just take my word on it….’_

He shook his skull, trying to sort out his own confusing feelings.

Sodalite had loved him (hadn’t she?). He had ‘taken her word for it,’ so, she had to had loved him, she wouldn’t lie! All those terrible things she had said before leaving, those hadn’t been her true feelings at all… right…?

…He didn’t know anymore….

His soul ached, a bolt of pain shuddering through his bones.

“Ah! Sans!”

His attention was drawn back to the two who had found their way to the apple green grass. Sans was on top of her, grinning, before kissing her. Again, hands roamed before Sans went to her neck. Her body arched against his and he trailed heated kisses down to her chest to unbutton her shirt with his fangs.

…He had dreamed of doing the same to Sodalite for months….

When her shirt was unbuttoned, Sans ravished his Pet’s breasts with a hungry tongue.

“Ah! Oh! Gods! Sans… Hnnn….”

He heard the sound of a zipper, the rustle of a skirt, echoed moans as a deep connection was made.

He whipped around and staggered back towards the house. He couldn’t stand the sound of Sans rutting against her, of her moans of pleasure and love for the bigger skeleton.

Their being so in love with each other, their connection since day one, that wasn’t fair,  when he done everything Sodalite had asked of him and she still, she still---! No! No! She had loved him!

His brother’s happiness, _that_ was unfair!

Why was Sans always ahead of him in _everything!?_ Everyone _trusted_ him, _depended_ on him, came seeking answers _from him._

…Loved him.

His Pet _loved_ him--- she wasn’t even his Personal Pet and _she loved him!_

This wasn’t fair!

Sans hadn’t done _anything_ to deserve her, not after he had done _everything_ Sodalite asked of him---and she never… she never---!!

He shook his skull again, trying to get rid of this doubt.

Of course.

Of course Sodalite had cared about him. Even if she had never outright said she had cared, he knew. He knew Sodalite had cared for him. Because, why else would she let him hold her hand and… sit next to her….? She had to have cared for him, because then, what had been the point of her getting close to him? She had to have loved him, right!? **RIGHT!?**

…But if she had cared… why hadn’t he ever held her…? Kissed her? Made love with her, even after he had done everything she wanted?

Sockets wide, pinpoints small and shaking, he felt his femurs give out and he slid down against the side of the house.

She had cared, she had cared, **she had to have cared,** she had to! **She had to!** Because then what was the point, what was the point of their relationship if it hadn’t been love, why else would she had… had…?

…What had she ever done for him? He had done everything for her, but what had she done in return--- **No, no,** he couldn’t doubt what they had. They had been in love, **they** **had been in love!** They had… they had been… had been….

He shook his skull once more, hoping his twisting thoughts would settle back in order when he finished, but he was just more confused, more… **angry.** **Angry** that he hadn’t done enough, **angry** that he hadn’t pushed himself to do more for her, **angry** that his brother was ahead of him again when he hadn’t done a damned thing to earn any of the love he got and **he had done everything right, he had done everything she asked him and what the fuck had he done wrong!?**

Why couldn’t he figure out what he had done wrong…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy, you need a therapist! Please go see a therapist!! =,[


	13. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this was your breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thinks* Okay, so this should be the first of two heavy blows. I know everyone is a little nervous since Break Me, so I'm just warning you know, this might make you a little sad. Not "Break Me" sad, but still.

“You sure you don’t want to come out?” Lepi calls from the front door. “We only get a couple of nights out a month, ya know.”

“I know,” You reply. “But Master Sans doesn’t have the night off, and I feel sort of bad, so, I thought I’d take the time to do a little work, too.”

Lepi gives you a suspicious glance. “...Hm, all right. Well, at least try to take a break, all right?”

“Sure,” You smile. “Have a nice night.”

“Later,” Lepi calls as she closes the door.

With a little sigh, you head upstairs. In truth, you wanted to just lounge around in bed and watch TV. You almost never have a chance to watch television and you’re a curious about what you could find to watch.

When you reach the landing, you hear a distinct sob from Papyrus’ room.

Was he…?

You creep closer to his door and listen.

Silent moments roll by before you hear another quiet sob. Your heart aches a bit, but your head reminds you of “that order.”

You are not allowed contact with Papyrus. You should just go to your bedroom and watch TV or maybe even read. The house is empty of Pets, everyone is gone to enjoy a night out. You could read in silent bliss.

You just need to turn around---

Another sob.

You wince and turn back to Papyrus’ door. You edge closer and tap a few times before cracking the door open. “Master Papyrus….? Um, are you all right?” You ask into the darkness.

The sobbing stops as you step into the room. You can make out a silhouette illuminated by a single candle on a desk. Bony hands near the candle’s flame cradle a small item.

“Master Papyrus?”

“...Go away…,” a voice hisses.

You stop short. You should just turn around. “All right, Master Papyrus. Um, I suppose it’s okay to help you if you really do need something, so, please, let me know if you need me.”

There’s a low growl before a scratchy voice bellows, “STOP DOING THAT!”

You take a quick step backward. “Master---”

The chair topples over as Papyrus roars to his feet and whips around to face you, his pinpoints small and shaking. “STOP TRYING TO BE MY PET!!” He screams. “YOU ARE NOT EMILY! **YOU ARE NOT EMILY!!** YOU WON’T REPLACE HER! YOU WON’T!! **I WON’T LET YOU!!”**

“Master, please!” You beg, stumbling backwards. “Please, calm down and just listen to me! I’m not here to replace Emily. I just want to help, but, I’ll leave you alone if---”

 **“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!”** Papyrus screams, shoulder joints heaving. Magic flares around him as he stomps closer to you. “I am _sick_ of you! Sick of you _prancing_ around here, doing what _she used to do!_ She worked _harder_ than you, _better_ than you, my brother was just too foolish to see that! How _dare_ he think he can just replace her with a filthy cock sleeve! But of course he thinks that!” Papyrus snarls. “He thinks he’s so smart. So much better than everyone, than me!” He glares down at you, sending a shuddering chill down your spine. “So, of course his little cock sleeve of a Pet thinks the same, that you’re better than her.”

“I don’t think I’m better than Emily!” You cry, hands up as you stare wide-eyed into those piercing neon pinpoints. “I really do just want to help and I feel awful that Emily hurt you like this! I hate seeing you in this much pain, that’s why I just want to help you feel better. So please, Master Papyrus,” You plead, eyes watering. “Just talk to me so I can help you.”

Papyrus’ pinpoints shiver, his magic still flaring, cracking like a wild fire. He just stares at you, as if letting your words sink in.

You gulp, hands still raised. “Master Papyrus? How about we just go downstairs and just---”

“I don’t need you.”

Your body goes tense.

“I don’t need you!” Papyrus screams, hands coming to his skull. He bares his fangs and his sockets close tight as he doubles over, as if in pain. “I, I don’t! I don’t need you! I don’t need your pity! I don’t need your help!” He straightens up, sockets gleaming orange and dripping tears. **“I DON’T NEED YOU!!”** He sobs.

The room heats up as magic swirls around you, taking shape.

Bones.

Long, sharpen bones.

“Ma-Master, please! Don’t, don’t---!” You can’t move, frozen to the spot as fear strangles you. But you know he can’t hear you, he’s caught between rage and… sorrow? Is that why tears are streaming down his cheekbones?

…Who is he really seeing when he looks at you?

“...Master…?”

His anger flashes in his pinpoints and for a split second, you see white rush at you, feel a stabbing pain before your scream is cut short and darkness engulfs you.

 

///

 

With a sigh, Sans staggered into the foyer. “Fuckin’ late night bullshit,” he grumbled. “Io, baby, I’m back!”

No response.

“Hm… maybe she changed her mind about goin’ out?” Sans questioned as he headed for the stairs only to stop short. His sockets narrowed. “Papy, is that ya?”

The tall skeleton was sitting next to his bedroom door, one leg outstretched, other raised and supporting an arm. His gaze was glued to the floor.

“Papyrus?” Sans called as he reached the top of the stairs. “Are ya okay? ….Uh, do ya know if Io went out?”

Papyrus didn’t reply, he just sort of… looked towards his room.

Sans followed his gaze. The door was cracked open, revealing only darkness.

And yet, Sans felt… something.

A sense of…dread, his magic churning in his non-existent gut.

He stepped towards the door, the silence drowning him, the dread seeping into his Soul.

When he reached the door, he felt strangled, his bones creaking louder than they should as he lifted his shaking hand.

He rested his hand on the door and pushed.

Darkness.

The lingering static and buzz of magic.

…Blood.

Blood?

Hand trembling, Sans reached for the light switch to his left.

A second later, Sans’ vision was flooded with red.

Red soaked into the carpet, red stained the walls, red dripped from the ceiling. In the middle of the sea of red… was a body, the back towards him, lifted off the floor by long rods impaling delicate, blood soaked flesh.

He recognized that body in an instant.

“.…Io… IO!!” Sans screamed and stumbled through the pooling blood. “Oh, Gods, oh, Gods, Oh, Gods, Io, baby, no, no,” Sans stammered, reaching up for her face.

…Still warm?

Was she….?

Sans fumbled for his phone in his pocket. He dialed a number, brushed away tears. 

”Emergency Pet Care Hotline. Is this a medical, authoritative, or fire emergency?”

“Me-medical?”

“Okay. Address?”

“Th-this is Sans Skeleton, at the a Goldenrod Mansion. I have a Pet in serious condition. She’s been attacked---impaled. I think, she’s barely alive. Th-there’s blood everywhere, I, I don’t…”

“It’s all right, Mr. Skeleton. I’m letting the appropriate units know there’s been an attack. I’m sending units now as well as alerting the Queen. I need more information, though. Do you know what happened?”

“I just found her like this!!” Sans cried. “I… I have to take her down, she---”

“Do not move her, Mr. Skeleton. You may do more damage.”

“She’s bleedin” everywhere!” Sans sobbed. “I can’t let her stay like that!!”

“Sir, please, listen. Medical experts will have to remove the weapon to do as little damage as possible. I know seeing her like this is painful, but you just need to wait for the medical team. Can you tell me what the weapon is?”

“They’re….” Sans turned to her body. “They’re….” His sockets widen. “…Bones,” he whispered, dropping the phone.

“Sir? Sir!? Sir, are you there!?”

The skeleton growled, his sockets twitched, fangs bared as magic whipped around him.

**“PA. PY. RUS!!!”**

Sans stomped out of the room, sockets neon red, magic hissing off his bones and so heavy he needed to support himself by grabbing the door frame that cracked under his grasp. He forced his magic laden body to move towards his brother, growling and snarling like a mad dog. Sight tinged red, he tunnel visioned on Papyrus who gave an uncaring stare.

“Interesting,” the taller skeleton spoke, voice soft. “To see you in such disarray. And here I thought you were always in control.”

**SMACK**

The punch was a blur, the pain spreading cracks across Papyrus’ cheekbone, the force throwing him to the ground. He screamed as his brother’s weight crushed his pelvis, gagged at the large hands wrapping around his cervical vertebrae, threatening to crack the small bones to pieces.

When he opened his long sockets, his pinpoints constricted at the sight above him.

His big brother, who had always been the strong one, the solid rock, the foundation of everything… was sobbing. Tears gushed from red sockets and streamed down trembling cheekbones.

“Ho-how?” Sans cried. “How could you!? How could you do this!?”

_How could you do this to me!?_

Papyrus blinked.

Oh.

Oh, no….

He… he hadn’t meant to… He didn’t…..

“I… Sans, I… I’m---”

The front doors flew open.

“Royal Guard! Lock down the area!”

“Kitchen is locked down!”

“Meeting and Storage Rooms locked down!”

“Bedrooms locked down!”

“First Floor secure! No sign of emergency! Escort Medical upstairs!”

There was a whirlwind of commotion after that, a flurry of sound and color.

Sans remembered other monsters heaving him off his brother, remembered trying to get back to her but being pulled downstairs. He remembered roaring from them to let go, then begging and pleading. He was sure he had heard Toriel at some point, but everything was clashing together, getting lost in his screams and a deep shade of red….

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That happened. ._.


	14. What is Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything... who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy....

When she turned the corner, she saw the skeleton tapping his foot on the tiled floor, his leg bones bouncing up and down. She knew he felt sick, could feel his magic swirling in all directions within his aching Soul. The smell of the clean hospital couldn’t be helping either. The air was so… sterile.

She watched him look up the hall for any sign of the doctors tending to his Pet. He hadn’t been allowed to ride in the ambulance with her, no matter how much be begged. She had to be the one to pull him away and usher him into her limo. She had calmed him down, let him know she was there for him.

As per protocol, she had arrived at the scene from which the phone call had originated, and once there, even her strong facade had cracked at the sight before her.

However, she was able to take control of the situation moments later and had taken Sans to the the hospital.

That had been several hours ago.

In those passing hours, she had assigned Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard, to look over the remaining Pets, keeping them informed and safe.

Papyrus had slipped away in the confusion of Sans yelling and tossing off guards.

Not knowing where Papyrus was or his mental state, she had wanted Undyne to watch the mansion in case he returned with unfriendly intentions. She had then sent out more guards to find the taller skeleton, but had heard nothing since arriving at the hospital with an unhinged Sans.

Sans had been crying and screaming, clothes still dripping blood, until she had just held him in the car, then in the lobby while his Pet had been rushing into emergency surgery.

Then he had sat down and gone quiet.

She then had taken that time to make a call to the mansion for an update. The Pets had  been informed, were all safe and accounted for, but Papyrus was still at large. She thanked the fish woman, told her to keep an eye on things until further notice.

Now, she needed to tend to Sans. She owned him for so much--- from being beside her in the front line, not only against the Humans, but also against Asgore, to supplying the Monsters with tools necessary to tend to their Pets.

She knew after the Second War, she could have used the gathered Souls’ power to entrap all of humanity underground or even kill them outright. But, she had decided to go a different route.

The Humans had taken so much from them in the First War: family, friends, homes. Of course she wanted to take something from them.

She chose freedom.

Underground, the Monsters had very little freedom: they only had so far they could go before meeting a dead end. They fought for food and home because they had no choice. No freedom.

She was happy to take away their freedom, but unlike them, she’d be far more forgiving. Give them a taste here and there with a few choices.

She knew having a few sips of ambrosia was worse than having none at all.

That was why she wanted Pets treated so well--- to have them ache for freedom, like her kind had once done.

…She hadn’t expected them to adapt so well, though.

Humans were odd creatures, capable of adapting, making the best of a bad situation, even if that meant swallowing their pride.

They were also capable of drawing out some of the most intense emotions in Monsters. She had only seen her kind hate and fear.

With Humans, Monsters were elated, joyful, devastated, depressed, at ease, blissful, grumpy, irritated.

Amorous.

She could see in Sans’ wavering sockets that his Soul was quivering, laced with cracks, only held together by something that her kind had almost lost all together.

Love for another.

Sans loved this Pet.

Now, she was more than aware that Monsters and Humans were falling in love with each other from time to time. Both parties seemed the better for doing so and children wouldn’t result since Humans and Monsters reproduced in different ways, so she hadn’t done anything to stop such occurrences.

However… seeing how broken Sans was, for a moment, she started to reconsider her stance on the relationships. Only for a moment.

She didn’t want her kind to suffer--- _they weren’t supposed to be suffering anymore._

And yet… here she was, staring at the shell of the most powerful Monster she had ever known, other than herself.

After a deep breath, she walked over to him, midnight black sheer cloak bellowing around her violet gown. She sat beside him and took his hands in hers, startling him.

Sans whipped around. “Tori!?”

Toriel smiled. “Have you heard anything?”

“Not yet,” Sans whispered.

“Don’t worry,” Toriel spoke. “The fact that it’s been hours mean that they’re still operating. There’s a chance for her.”

Sans looked down. “This is mah fault. I… I shoulda…. I was always screamin’ at him. It’s mah fault he….” Sans broke down again, shoulders shaking as sobs washed over him.

Toriel held Sans’ hands tighter. “It was not your fault, Sans. You did not make Papyrus do this. I can say there were better options to help him, but you did not make Papyrus use his magic to attack. I think… I think Papyrus just didn’t want to hear that he needed to move on from a Pet of all creatures; he certainly didn’t want that same Pet to help him. Everyone is walking forward and he’s staggering behind. It was too much for him, so he lashed out.”

“I should have gotten him help….” Sans murmured. “And now, Io…”

The door down the hall opened and a small, yellow dinosaur Monster stepped out, wiping her brow.

“Ah, Queen Toriel,” she bowed when she approached the two. “And Sans---”

“How is she, Alphys?” Sans interrupted.

“It was touch and go,” Alphys admitted. “You know how your magic works on Humans. Skin ripped open, organs intact but displaced. Like untying a string of yarn that’s all knotted. But, we’ve got good Pet doctors here, and with their help, she pulled through. She’s going to need a lot of rest and recovery time, so we’ll keep her here for a few weeks.”

“Thank the Gods Above and Below,” Sans whispered as he dried his face. “When can we see her?”

“This way,” Alphys pointed and led the two through the door and to the left, towards the recovery wing. They stopped at room one fifty-nine. “Now, she’s going to be extremely drowsy, so, she may not know exactly who’s talking to her,” Alphys informed as she stepped into the small, white room, walls decorated in lavender squares.

She was resting in the bed, machines, beeping and clicking, hooked up to her body. What skin he could see around all the bandages appeared dull in color. Her closed eye lids were heavy with bags and she looked a little thinner.

Sans shuffled over to her, noticed how tight the bandages were around her arms. He could imagine her stomach and chest wrapped under her gown.

“...Io?” Sans whispered, leaning in closer. “Can ya hear me?”

Her eyes opened, just a bit, but her gaze was unfocused and glossy. He could tell she wasn’t making out his face, or even really aware he was hovering over her. That was fine though. She was alive, she was awake.

Sans smiled all the same. “Io,” he whispered.

Her mouth opened and she seemed to being trying to say something. Sans leaned in closer. “Io? What is it? Do ya need somethin’?”

He heard her whisper, her small voice cutting to his Soul.

“Who…? Don’t… remember….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! D=


	15. What is Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All because she wanted to help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible. >=]

“My team and I believe it’s a response to the trauma,” Alphys surmises from her desk. “Her mind doesn’t want to remember the attack, it’s trying to protect itself from reliving the incident.”

“So what tha fuck are we supposed ta do!?” Sans demanded. “Does she remember anythin’?”

Alphys sighed. “While I was evaluating her, she seemed to say something about… being late for the Meet Up. I told her the Meet Up was weeks ago. She just kept saying she was going to be late. Then she fell asleep.”

Sans’ sockets widen. “I… I picked her up the day of the Meet Up. She don’t remember that happenin’, so….”

“I see,” Alphys rubbed her hands together. “It would seem that she has no memory of events from the day of the Meet Up to now. So, I am afraid… she wouldn’t remember you, Sans.”

Sans’ pinpoints went out, leaving behind gaping holes in his skull. He turned around and staggered over to the window, rested his skull against the pane of glass. _She don’t remember me… she don’t remember us. This can’t be happenin’. Everthin’ we had is just… gone?_

Sans stretched his phalanges wide, then curled them into shaking fists. He didn’t try to hide the tears streaming down his cheekbones.

Toriel turned from Sans back to Alphys. “Surely, there is a way for her to regain her memories.”

Alphys leaned on her desk, tenting her fingers. “After consulting my team, we have agreed that we will have to approach this carefully. What we suggest would be her staying here until her memories return. The mansion might trigger… unpleasant reactions. However, we think seeing familiar faces one at a time may help her.”

Sans’ skull jerked up and he whipped around. “So, I can go talk ta her?”

“Yes, _but,”_ Alphys emphasized. “Start slow. Introduce yourself. Give her small chunks of information. Don’t get upset when she doesn’t remember and don’t push her. Understand?”

Sans nodded.

“Right,” Alphys agreed, slipping off her chair. “She should be a lot more coherent by now, so let’s try this approach. Regardless, I will continue consulting my team for other measures.” She opened the door and allowed Sans and Toriel into the hall. Sans and Alphys fell a bit behind their Queen as they paced back down the hall, an uneasy silence and the sterile smell floating around them.

Sans tried to keep his skull straight, trying to figure out how to approach this. The last thing he wanted to do was make his Pet’s trauma worse.

_Gods Above and Below… how do I do this? Okay, I introduce mahself, tell her she’s mah Pet? Do I tell her we’re… more or less, together, or is that too sudden? Maybe I should let her ask questions. Might be easier on her instead of dumpin’ stuff on her._

“Here we are,” Alphys announced, jolting Sans out of his thoughts. “Now, Sans, just introduce yourself first, give her time to process everything, all right?”

“I got it, I got it,” Sans growled as he peered past the door Alphys had cracked open.

Of course, Io was still in bed, murmuring in her drowsy stupor.

Sans crept in, Alphys and Toriel peeking after him.

When Sans reached the bed, he took Io’s hand in his and stroked. She murmured a bit before her eyes cracked open.

Sans gave her a warm smile. “Hey, Io….”

She stared at the skeleton, gaze trying to steady on the monster above her.

Thinking she couldn’t see him, Sans leaned in a little closer. “Hey, Io. Can ya see me okay?”

She just… stared, eyes narrowing, trying to focus….

Sans reached out with his Soul for hers. As Humans couldn’t draw out their Souls, she had never made contact with his, but maybe she would at least feel something familiar about him, like a name on the tip of her tongue.

When his Soul touched her, he felt hers shivering, not from the touch, but from something else…. He concentrated a bit and could feel her thoughts racing, but he couldn’t pinpoint what she was thinking or the cause. He just knew something was wrong.

“Io, what is it?” Sans asked, lifting his hand to reach her face.

Her eyes shot open and… and she tried to scream. She tried to jerk away and the machines started beeping and clicking faster.

“I-Io!?” Sans cried, pulling away. “What, what’s wrong!?” He reached for her again, only for her to nod ‘no’ over and over. Tears rolled down her face.

Was she… afraid of him?

The moment the question formed in Sans’ mind, his hands lowered to his sides, his pinpoints went out again.

_No, no… this can’t be happenin’. Not this, anythin' but this! Please!_

“Sans!” Toriel called, rushing into the room. She took him by the arms and hurried him out while Alphys and another Pet rushed in to attend to Io.

“...She’s afraid of me…,” Sans whispered.

Toriel rounded Sans and bent down to look into his shaky pinpoints. “Sans. Sans, listen to me.”

“She’s afraid of me!” Sans snapped, fangs bared, empty sockets gushing again. “Why is she afraid of me!?”

“It’s not _you!”_ Toriel snapped back. “She doesn’t remember you, but she must remember being attacked by a Skeleton. If she remembered you, she wouldn’t have reacted that way.”

Sans stared back at Toriel’s red-purple eyes, his pinpoints wavering back into existence. “….But, if any Skeleton scares her… what do I do?”

“You can’t talk to her for now, that’s for sure,” Alphys called as she exited the room, closing the door. “She had a panic attack. For now, someone else who knows her will have to try to help her regain her memories.”

Sans’ body sunk as a wave of exhausted washed over him, followed by a tsunami of hatred and angry. Baring his fangs, body shaking and magic steaming off his body, he swung around and slammed a fist into the wall, sending long, spiraling cracks stretching across the plaster. The loud crack made Alphys jump, but Toriel didn’t flinch at Sans’ outburst, at all long he stood there, fist inching into the wall, breaths short and heavy.

“This is all yer fault…,” he growled at the wall before rearing back and throwing another punch. “Because of ya, she don’t remember nothin’!” **CRACK** “Because of ya, she’s terrified of me!” **CRACK**. “All because of ya!” **CRACK.** “All because she wanted ta help ya!" **CRACK.** "That's why she was in yer room, wasn't it!? Because she's too kind fer her own damn good!” **CRACK.** “When ya don’t deserve any of her kindness!!” **CRACK. “THIS IS YER FAULT! ALL BECAUSE SHE WANTED TA HELP YER SORRY, BONY ASS!” CRACK CRACK CRACK.**

“Sans, that’s enough,” Toriel whispered as she approached him, resting reassuring hands on his trembling shoulders.

Sans rest his skull against the crumbling wall, tears gushing as he sobbed. “Dammit, dammit, dammit! Papyrus, I am never gonna fergive ya fer this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to end this with Reader having a dream about Sans being a nice guy and wondering how can he be so nice when he's so scary, but i thought, "No... No, I don't want to give them any hope yet." >=D


	16. Water and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing stopping you.

“You want to do what?”

“I need Sans’ Pets’ help to find Papyrus.”

“Grillby, the Guard is already looking for him. And without the Queen’s permission, you can’t---”

“Please, Undyne! If Papyrus sees the Guard, he’ll run, but if he sees one of his Pets, he might come home.”

“Just so I can _arrest_ him?”

“No, he needs to talk to Sans!”

“So he can _be killed?”_

Grillby groaned, hand coming to his face.

Undyne sighed, arms crossed over her navy blue armor. “Sorry, Grillby, but that’s what’s going to happen. Either the Guard find him out there and arrest him, or he comes back home and I arrest him--- if Sans doesn’t murder him first. Secondly,” she continued. “We don’t know how Papyrus will react at the sight of another of his Pets. He might attack them as easily as the Guard. On top of all that, I have orders from the Queen to protect these Pets. Unless I hear otherwise from her, I am not letting you take these Pets anywhere.”

Grillby growled, flames crackling. However, tears dotted the corners of his eyes. “What…what’s going to happen to him?”

Undyne gave a tired sigh as she walked around the table of the meeting room. “Well… it won’t be good either way.”

“He wasn’t himself, Undyne!” Grillby snapped. “He was depressed, angry because of what Emily did to him--- which, by the way, why the hell haven’t you found her!? She violated Law One! She should be in a Pound!”

“Strays are low priority once they leave the city.”

Grillby blinked. “Leave the… she left the city?”

“According to security footage, yes.”

“So, she’s… wandering around in the desert then? She’ll die out there if she hasn’t already.”

Undyne gave a small hum. “…Not quite.”

Grillby stared, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean ‘not quite’?”

The fish woman let out another heavy sigh before turning back to Grillby. “We have reason to believe that there’s a small settlement of Strays living in the desert. We think… Asgore may be with them, too.”

“Asgore?” the Elemental questioned. “Wait, how do you know about this settlement in the first place?”

“Some Strays have come back from it,” Undyne answered. “In exchange for a shorter stay at the Pound, they tell us what they know. But all we have is their word, so that’s why we say _we believe_ there’s a settlement out there. Emily is most likely there.”

“So go get her!” Grillby demanded.

Undyne nodded. “Like I said, Strays outside of the city are low priority. As far as we know, they’re just living in tents. Why Asgore took them in, we don’t know…. Anyway, I would appreciate you _not_ telling anyone this. For all we know, it might be a lie all the Strays tell to get shorter sentences.” She shrugs. “But, I digress. Our priority right now is Papyrus, as he is a danger to others, Pets and Monsters.”

“He’s more of a danger to himself!” Grillby spate. “He’s not well, Undyne! He doesn’t need Guards arresting him. He needs a friend to talk him down, to let him know everything will be okay.”

The fish gave a curt chuckle. “So, you want to lie to him?”

The Elemental gulped.

“Things will not be okay for him, Grillby,” Undyne continued, voice deep. “If he is unwell mentally, he’ll have to be taken to a place more suited to his mental situation.”

“He’s not crazy!” Fire snapped and popped

“He is mentally unsound, Grillby,” Undyne returned. “He attacked a Pet who was trying to help him--- nearly killed her all because another Pet dumped him. Does that sound normal or sane to you? If it were up to me, I’d have locked him up weeks ago. A Monster shouldn’t let a Pet affect them some strongly.”

“He was in love with her, Undyne.”

“It makes no difference.” A hand waved off , a single eye lidded in lack of concern. “Monsters and Humans end relationships all the time. Do those Monsters attack other Pets? No. They move on.”

“Not all Monsters are as strong as you and Sans,” Grillby growled again.

“You would know,” the fish woman’s voice fell to a soft purr. “You were never strong enough to tell him how you felt, hm?”

Grillby’s eyes widen as he took a step back. “How do you know---?”

“Sans and I are good war buddies,” the fish grins. “We tell each other quite a lot.”

“Of course,” the Elemental spat.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I wasn’t told everything about his situation. I had to piece together that the Pet was his little bed mate.” She sighed. “I told Sans to put Papyrus somewhere until he got over that girl, but he didn’t want to lock him up either. And now here we are. If we find him crazed, he’ll go to an asylum. If he’s more sane, he’ll be tried for attempted murder of a Pet.”

“He wasn’t trying to kill her!!” Fire roared, casting a lavender light across the room.

“Oh?” Undyne murmured, eye lidded again. “Then why not just hit her with his hand? Why not throw her out of his room? Why use magic at all? Humans can’t use magic and their Intent is too weak. They are not a threat. So, why waste the magic unless he _wanted her to suffer,_ unless he _wanted her to die.”_

“That’s not…” Grillby looked down, heaving fangs, fists shaking. “That’s not Papyrus.”

“Who even knows anymore?” Undyne asked the ceiling with a shrug. “Either way he’s going away for a long time.” She looked back at the trembling Fire Monster, regarded his tears in silence. She heaved a sigh. “Idiot,” she grumbled. “You know, there’s nothing stopping _you_ from looking for him.”

Grillby’s head popped up, eyes wide.

Undyne looked away as she crossed her arms. “We have a curfew on the city--- seven PM--- until he’s found. Citizens are advised to avoid dark alleyways and the like, not to approach, call in any possible sightings or tips, yada, yada,” she rolled her hand. “However, we _technically_ never told the citizens not to look for him because we figured they’d be smart enough not to. So, while the Pets can’t go with you due to the Queen’s order, legally, there’s nothing stopping you from looking for him. Just don’t let anyone know because they’ll contact the Guard and tell us about a vigilante and then we’ll _have_ to stop you. Keep your mouth shut, got it?”

Grillby nodded.

“All right,” Undyne tossed her hand to the door and Grillby hurried out. She sighed once more and plopped down into a seat. “Don’t make me regret this.”


	17. 17-23 End Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Summery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just going to be honest: I have come to hate working on this story. I wake up, go over a mental list of what I need to do for the day and my mood heads south when I think about working on this. All of the fun that was there with this set up has just been drained. Even though I wrote it to the end, I just can't see myself typing up chapters and editing it, I just... don't want to work on this anymore. Unlike all my other stories, I don't look forward to updating or editing it anymore. And no, this isn't burn out. Trust me, I know what that feels like. This is me just not able to handle some things as well as I thought I did. This is me just drained of enthusiasm for a piece. 
> 
> I thought the least I could do was write up a summery of the final chapters for those of you interested in it. It's the only fair thing I can do at this point. I'm sorry for not being able to hold out long enough to give you a real ending. I'm going to take a break for a bit, then come back with two Kustard stories (ideally, I still have no idea what to do with the sequel to Invoketale). 
> 
> Again, I apologize. It's just gotten too hard to keep going at this point. I'll keep the story up til the end of the week and will probably delete it this weekend.

  1. Hello Again



Sans informs his Pets about Io’s condition, causing various reactions. Lepi stands out in calming everyone down and thinking of a plan. She is, more or less, voted to be the one to talk to Io. She and Io talk, Io realizing that one of her Masters is to blame for her being in the hospital. However, she doesn’t recover her memories. Lepi informs Sans that there’s been no change, forcing Sans to dive into his work so he won’t focus on Io.

 

  1. Ashes to Ashes



Sans continues to focus on his work, ignoring his paling pinpoints, creaking bones headaches and coughing fits. He takes long showers to scrub off “something” he keeps feeling caking his bones. He notes how quiet the mansion is now, but doesn’t focus on it for too long. He goes to work, ping ponging between focusing on his tasks and blaming himself for everything. At the end of the work day, he buries all of his worry and coughs up Dust.

  1. As Long as it’s Familiar



Io notices a large shadow outside her door and begins to talk to it, but becomes worried when the coughing she hears becomes worse. When she threatens to open the door, then call a nurse, the shadow begs her not to because he doesn’t want anyone know he’s Dusting. Someone on the other side of the door screams “you’re what?” and the shadow panics, allowing Io to open the door to see a sickly Sans and worried Toriel. Io panics at the sight of Sans, who tries to beg her to just stay calm, but another coughing fit interrupts him. Io asks why he’s even there. When he tells her he wanted to see if she remembered anything, she realizes he must be her Master. When Sans coughs more, Io comes to his side and realizes his skull is layered in Dust. When she asks why this is happening, Sans tells her he loves her and he can’t bare the idea of losing her in any way. Io asks if she loved him back and Sans says, “I like to think so.” He holds up his hand and Io entwines hers with his. She can’t remembering doing this with him, but the act feels familiar anyway. Sans tells her not to worry about it, if it feels familiar, then some part of her remembers. Now that Io is more comfortable with Sans, he wants to stay with her, but Toriel forces him to go home to rest. He transfers ownership of Io to Tori so Io has somewhere to go if she’s able to leave the hospital without all of her memories.

 

  1. Break and Enter



Grillby has been searching for Papyrus with no luck. No one has seen him and Grillby thinks Papyrus may have left the city entirely, even though there’s nothing but desert waiting for him. Lepi has a suggestion and takes Grillby to the security room, where Tourma has used a lock picking kit to break in. Lepi explains that they had to wait until Undyne left to check around the mansion to break in since Sans is the only one with a key, but his anger towards Papyrus kept him from giving it to Undyne. Lepi wants everything to go back to normal, which is why she’s helping Grillby. Tourma goes on guard duty with a bell and Lepi is able to rewind the footage to see Papyrus getting into a black car and riding out of the city. Lepi jots down the plate number just as Tourma rings his bell. They run out of the room just as Sans and Tori come in. Sans asks what happened and Grillby says he broke into the room to find information and Lepi found him. He tells them about the car and Lepi passes on the plate number to Tori who passes it to Undyne who calls to see if its been stolen by a Stray. After this is confirmed, Grillby suggests that Papyrus was taken to the settlement of Strays. Sans didn’t know about the settlement, but realizes if Asgore is out there, Papyrus may be prompted to tell him how to bypass the security system, as Asgore was overthrown after the war and most likely has some hate for Tori. Grillby refuses to believe Papyrus would betray them, but with his questionable mental state, they can’t be sure. Toriel orders Sans to stay home and rest and for Undyne to remain on standby with the Guard. Grillby asks to go along with her to the settlement to make up for not helping Papyrus when he truly needed it.

 

  1. I Am a Fool



Papyrus remembers getting in a car with Emily and arriving at the settlement. She pulls him along to a black tent where Asgore is residing. Asgore tells Papyrus he plans on using the Strays to overthrow Toriel, promising them freedom. Papyrus thinks it’s odd that Strays would trust a Monster to give them freedom. Asgore continues, saying that they need help bypassing the security system. Papyrus refuses, believing that Asgore is just using the Strays for his own goals and will probably make all humans true slaves. Asgore hits Papyrus hard enough to toss him to one side of the tent and asks Emily to change his mind. Emily tries to win him over with soft words, going as far as asking if he stills love her. Papyrus remembers seeing how Sans and his Pet acted towards each other and realizes Emily never loved him and doesn’t care about anyone but herself. Emily agrees with his statement and explains that she knows humans will be Pets forever, so she’s going to make sure she has the most comfortable ride and she doesn’t care who she has to knock down to get there. She’s the one who gave Asgore the idea to use the Strays to overthrow Toriel just to ensure her spot beside him, kicking Papyrus all the while. She leaves him a broken mess to think over his decision.

 

  1. You and I Are Here Again



Toriel’s limo arrives at the settlement, throwing the place into chaos. Asgore confronts her and she remembers how Asgore was willing to wait for more Souls to fall instead of taking the one they had, passing through the barrier, and killing six more humans to break the barrier and let the monsters free. She took on the Soul herself, Asgore labeling her a traitor for disobeying him. After the war, she let him suffer in the desert alone since he “enjoyed the activity so much before.” Asgore says he’ll trade Papyrus for the right to rule, but Toriel only laughs at the idea that he thinks he as a right to rule. She reminds him she was the one to free Monsters and bring rule over humans. Asgore mocks her, saying she treats them more like glorified workers than slaves and if he was still in power, the humans would be treated like dogs. Toriel replies that if he was still in power, they’d still be under ground. This angers Asgore and the two fight, but Toriel easily overtakes him and pins him to the ground by his throat. She warns him not to make her change her mind about sparing him. Asgore mocks her about being so caring, but she can’t help it since she was a mother at one time. She stomps on him again, warning him not to make her change her mind.

Meanwhile, Grillby has found Papyrus. When asked why he’s there, Grillby tells him he’s taking responsibility for his feelings, that he won’t just wait anymore for a perfect opportunity. Also, Sans can’t help him anyway in his condition. Worried about his brother, Papyrus tries to get up, but Grillby tells him not to move. He’s about to go get Toriel to heal him enough to walk when Papyrus tells him he shouldn’t have come. Grillby promises to always stay by his side and says he wishes he had done so a long time ago. They are interrupted by Emily, who runs in and splashes water on Grillby’s face. He screams as his flame is reduced to ashes. Enraged, Papyrus goes to attack Emily, but Toriel stops him. She heals him up enough to take Grillby to the limo so he can go to the hospital. She tells him Undyne will be here soon as backup and that he just needs to go.

 

  1. End



Papyrus sits beside Grillby, who is in critical condition but expected to recover. Papyrus realizes he let his emotions get the better of him and he hurt so many people. He realizes he needs some help, which he’ll get once Grillby has recovered. Papyrus then goes outside from some air when he finds Io. She remembers him as her attacker and without a second thought, slaps him and berates him for hurting her and his brother when all she wanted to do was help him. Sans arrives and takes Io in his arms, then demands to know what Papyrus did this time. He says he didn’t do anything to her and he’s just here to see Grillby. Sans threatens to beat up Papyrus, but the taller skeleton quickly apologizes for everything. He knows he has a lot to work on and has decided to go get therapy at a clinic he can stay at. He also release his ownership of all the Pets and gives them to Sans. Sans asks if he’s sure he wants to do this and Papyrus affirms he is. Sans apologizes for not being more patient and supportive, he just hated seeing what Emily had done to him. Papyrus says that Emily has been sent to the Pound, that the other Pets are being reassessed to better the set up and that he isn’t sure where Asgore is, aside from Tori telling him he’s “As close to Error Below as possible.” With all of that said, Papyrus tells Sans that he’ll send for his things when he’s ready. Sans ask him again if he’s sure, and Papyrus thinks it’s for the best. There’s a lot of things he’s not ready to deal with yet. Sans agrees, before turning to Io and promises to help her get the rest of her memories back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^  
> [NSFW Tumblr](https://cathedralmidnight.tumblr.com)


End file.
